


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

by lemoninagin



Series: Informant Samba [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Mind Games, Porn With Plot, aerial rimjobs, author is just as sleep deprived as these assholes, honestly don't even ask, izuo/shizaya, one long ass night, poor shizuo just wants to sleep, really out of place fluff, switching like whoah, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows better than to blindly enter a sleeping monster's den, but sometimes Izaya is just too damn curious for his own good. </p><p>Sequel of sorts to TMI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything is Tsukumoya's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PendulumDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proverb time again! 虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず(koketsu ni hairazunba koji o ezu) nothing ventured, nothing gained; no reward without risk. Literally, it means 'if you do not enter the tiger's cave, you cannot get its cubs' ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) 
> 
> I wasn't really planning to write a sequel, but you all seemed to like TMI a lot more than I thought you would, so this just kind of....happened. Frankly, I'm embarrassed because boy did I get carried away with writing this. I can't even use pain pills as an excuse this time.

A bit reluctantly, he admitted he hadn't really thought this through.

Running a hand tiredly through his dark locks, Orihara Izaya stared up at the apartment complex towering before him. Almost all the windows were dark, but Izaya still knew exactly which one was his target. Chewing his lip thoughtfully, he contemplated if he should just go the fuck home and get some rest. Being up for almost two straight days had been bound to bite him in the ass, so maybe that was the reason Tsukumoya's words had affected him so easily. 

Starting to come down from his angry, mostly exercise-induced high (he _had_ just power-walked all the way from Shinjuku since the trains weren't running this early in the morning) a creeping feeling of slight embarrassment began to crawl over him.

“What the hell am I even doing. I must really be losing my mind. Fucking Tsukumoya...” he snapped out to the quietly sleeping city. His eyes narrowed as he thought about their discussion in the chat room. 

[ _I have access to an information network the likes of which you could only dream of_ ]

Pssh, yeah right. What the hell kind of network was he running that he knew how people looked naked? That didn't even make sense! Then again, Izaya had just spent over an hour walking - and to do what exactly? Actually find out the beast's penis size somehow? Prove a point? Something else entirely?

The last thought had him shivering, despite the humid summer night air enveloping him.

It was almost 4 in the morning. He had already wasted his time walking here, he thought with a resigned sigh. Might as well get something out of it. At least then, maybe he'd have some sort of gloating rights over that bastard Tsukumoya.

“Well then, how should I go about this...?”

He could just walk up to his door and knock, but that would have been absolutely tactless. Waking a sleeping brute who was prone to violent fits of anger definitely wasn't going to work. Still, imagining a sleepy Shizuo answering his door and seeing the shock on his face when he realized it was Izaya was a very tempting thought. Perhaps he could do with an early morning run.

“Shizu-chan would probably just slam the door in my face, though. And I came here with a purpose. A very stupid purpose, but a purpose nonetheless.”

There was the window. It would have been easy enough to use his parkour skills to scale the few floors. However, there was a possibility that it could be locked from the inside, which would make for a rather precarious situation.

No. He'd have to be covert about this. What better way to do that than by breaking in quietly from the front door?

With a shrug and an admittedly loose plan that was bound to fall apart at the seams, Izaya made his way up the few flights of stairs to the floor Shizuo lived on.

 

♂♀

 

Picking the lock was easy enough – hell, he hadn't even needed to make a makeshift key. It was a fairly older apartment complex after all. With a slide of a carefully placed credit card and a soft click, the door swung open. There was a slight creak from the rusty hinges, and Izaya paused with baited breath, listening intently for any signs Shizuo might be awake. Not hearing a sound, Izaya crept in cautiously and slowly closed the door behind him, cringing as the hinges groaned again. Slipping off his shoes, he padded to the middle of what appeared to be the main living room.

Blinking a bit to let his eyes readjust to the dark interior, he observed his surroundings. Although he knew where the beast lived, he'd never actually been inside his apartment before. It was small, probably only a one bedroom. There was a worn down looking couch and some chairs, a coffee table, and...not much else. As he'd guessed, Shizuo's temper kept him from spending money on possible triggers such as TVs and computers. That and he probably was too poor to afford such luxuries, Izaya thought with a snort.

The walls had a few messily arranged family photos – mostly of a brunette Shizuo and Kasuka as children – but were otherwise bare. Despite the room's slightly shabby appearance and a few crumpled articles of clothing, everything was neat and tidy. He scoffed at a Hanejima Yuuhei movie poster that hung over what appeared to be a small bookshelf. Upon closer inspection, there was actually a generous amount of books lining the dusty shelves.

_The protozoan can read? Could have fooled me._

Izaya frowned. Expecting something more along the lines of a dirty, swamp-like interior that was befitting of a beast, he was highly disappointed. It was surprisingly mundane.

_How boring. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shizu-chan was getting pretty good at acting like a human._

Although the thought was tempting to do a bit of snooping around (and rearranging the photos to piss off the blonde was something he was practically itching to do), he knew he should probably stay focused on the task at hand and set towards finding the bedroom.

The living room led to an adjoining kitchen, so the only option was to venture down a small hallway in the other direction. There were three doors in the hallway, but the first was already open to reveal an incredibly tiny bathroom. If he could have, Izaya would have laughed out loud as he imagined the over 6ft blonde having to duck just to use the shower everyday. Japan really was a bad country for housing monsters. Holding his hand over his mouth to suppress the snicker that threatened to tumble out, Izaya moved towards the second closed door. It was a bit larger than the one across from it, so Izaya guessed the other was probably a closet.

This was it. He hoped Shizuo was a fairly deep sleeper as he slid the door open. Fortunately for him, it wasn't a western style door or the creaking of hinges so close to the sleeping man would have woken him for sure. Still, the mechanism squeaked slightly on its tracks, and Izaya swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.

But no. There the beast was, nestled on a surprisingly large bed in the far corner of the room ( _probably the only thing he'd really invested money in_ ) sound asleep and snoring softly. His feet stuck out from under a sheet that was twisted awkwardly around him, apparently having become tangled as he slept.

As Izaya crept closer, he was delighted to see that the man was a back sleeper. Which honestly, he hadn't even considered what he would have done if he _wasn't_ before he decided to just act on a fucking whim in the middle of the night for no good, discernible reason, but Izaya figured he'd tuck away that particularly frightening thought for another time.

Because there was just something incredibly enticing about seeing your enemy completely vulnerable and basically being offered to you on a silver platter. 

With a few short strides, he was beside the bed, glowering down at the unconscious blonde.

_Aren't so tough now, are you, Shizu-chan?_

He leaned over to peer at the man's face, whose eyebrows were scrunched up as if he was dreaming about something rather distasteful. As Izaya drew nearer, he remembered that the brute had a keen sense of smell. He froze as Shizuo murmured something indiscernible, but his eyes didn't open. Instead he merely shifted so that the sheet moved a bit down his torso, one arm coming up to lay beside his head. Cheeks warming, Izaya got a peek of the smooth, pale chest underneath. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

It shouldn't have seemed that strange, especially since Izaya had a habit of sleeping in the nude himself, but for some reason he had this image in his head that Shizuo slept in his bartender getup. Which was ridiculous now that he thought about it, but it had been years since he'd seen him wear anything else. And he most surely had never seen him half-naked before, not even in the changing room during their high school years. Shizuo was the type of guy who dressed awkwardly behind the closed doors of bathrooms (something Izaya had consistently teased him about every chance he got, of course), always one to remove himself quietly from prying eyes, but still managing to make a public mockery of himself some way or other.

Izaya had never really noticed before, but even he had to admit Heiwajima Shizuo was a handsome man. The soft light of the descending moon came through the cracks of the curtain-less blinds of the window, illuminating the toned body and highlighting his ridiculously bleached blonde head. Without his glasses on, he looked frighteningly normal. Eyebrows suddenly relaxing, the expression on Shizuo's face became lax, and Izaya watched the slow rise of his chest carefully, indicating a peaceful slumber. It was almost ethereal.

Izaya shook his head of the intrusively weird thoughts. There was no need to make this any more awkward than it already was.

But honestly, was there really any way to justify what _wasn't_ awkward about the situation? Now that he was at the task at hand, Izaya began to feel doubt creeping into his mind. What the hell was wrong with him? Shizuo was there - completely oblivious to his presence and unguarded - and he felt nothing but hesitation. All the times he thought about playing pranks on Shizuo while he slept came to him, but the urge to do any of it was gone. The more he stood there and stared, the more ridiculous he felt. All of this was completely absurd, and how in the world was he even going to get a peek at the mysterious organ without waking the man?

This was so fucking stupid and it was all 100% , without a doubt, Tsukumoya Shinichi's fault. Completely and utterly. He knew that Izaya couldn't help himself when it came to collecting information he absolutely needed to know! If he had just told him, he wouldn't have even been there; at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night and hovering stupidly over the inert form of his possibly naked enemy. Izaya was determined to make that man pay someday, one way or another, but until then he'd be satisfied by knowing more than him for once.

Izaya puffed out his cheeks in quiet indignation and reached to slowly peel back that awful sheet before he lost his nerve. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when it came down without so much as a noise from Shizuo, revealing (and he didn't know why he was relieved because this just made everything ten times harder) that the man wasn't completely nude, but wearing a pair of loose sweatpants. They were pulled down somewhat and the waistband of boxers peeked out at him mockingly.

Fuck. He was going to have to get his hands a little dirty for this. Considering the way he always avoided getting directly involved in anything, this breached basically all that the informant stood for. Why did he always find himself making an exception for this man who made his blood boil with his very presence?

Slipping off his jacket and letting it crumple onto the hardwood floor, (because was it just him or was Shizuo's apartment suddenly unbearably _warm_ ) Izaya experimentally shifted his weight onto the mattress by pressing a hand into the cushy material, dangerously close to Shizuo's thigh.

No reaction. The brute really was a heavy sleeper. Luckily, Izaya didn't weigh too much more than that. It was a bit awkward of a maneuver, but he managed to crawl onto the bed and over the sprawled limbs by carefully distributing his weight as evenly as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping man. It wasn't until he had lifted a leg over Shizuo's body, effectively straddling him on his hands and knees, that he realized how risque the position really was. 

_Ah...of course it's suggestive. I'm trying to pull his pants off, after all._

Trying to convince himself of how naturally, it was only because of a curiosity, and not because of some sort of misplaced suspension bridge effect, he reached one hand out to gently touch Shizuo's warm chest. With the slow beating of the beast's heart thrumming against his fingertips, he tested for any kind of sensitivity that might rouse him from his slumber by caressing the area. Shizuo's head rolled slightly to the side and he gave a quiet, breathy sigh which Izaya almost voiced an exclamation in surprise at. He was bracing to run, but there was no further movement. 

Feeling a tingle of excitement run up his spine, that noise had certainly had a curious effect on him. He sort of...wanted to hear it again. Heart pounding, blood thumping in his ears, he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. The air conditioning must really have been broken – it was absolutely _scorching_.

He really didn't have to test further because it seemed like Shizuo slept like a dead man, and he didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next, but before he could stop himself Izaya was already trailing a finger down slowly across his chest and to his stomach. Not so much as a peep. Hmm. Watching the brute's face intently, a wicked idea came to him and he smirked widely. Moving his hand so that it was near the Shizuo's face, he stuck a finger in his slightly parted mouth, hooking into his lower lip. Shizuo grumbled, eyebrows scrunching again, and the hand near his head came to swat at Izaya's arm, as if he was aware of the pesky insect there. Izaya dodged it easily, and it took all his willpower to keep from breaking into hysterical laughter when Shizuo ended up hitting himself in the face instead. That had been a blindingly stupid move – something like that would have easily woken up most people. But sometimes, Izaya just really, really couldn't help himself.

Amusement racing through him, he still wanted to hear some more interesting noises. Waiting a few moments just in case the combination of the movements started to wake him, Izaya eventually reached his hand back out, using the slightly damp finger to trace lightly against one of Shizuo's nipples. He thought for sure the man would at least sigh again, but he was completely silent, the sound of his steady breathing and Izaya's quickening breaths being the only noise in the room. Frustrated by the lack of any sort of response this time, he did something even _stupider_ and tweaked the nipple angrily, smirking when Shizuo's expression became troubled and he even arched up into the touch, whimpering softly. Just then Shizuo shifted his legs to spread them slightly and Izaya panicked, moving his own legs wider to avoid coming into contact with the limbs.

The close call had him rethinking what exactly he had really come here for. As if coming to measure another man's penis while he slept wasn't gay enough, he'd just had to go and turn it up a notch on the queer level by playing with his enemy's nipples. There was no way this was going to end well.

Getting a bit more of a grasp on the situation at hand, Izaya decided he had wasted enough time and gripped the hem of Shizuo's sweatpants before his hands wandered off to do even more obscene things. Tugging slowly, the material slipped down rather easily. It's not like he had to pull them all the way off, anyway, just enough so he could...observe. Shizuo snored loudly for a moment, and Izaya almost fell off the bed, heart beating rapidly to the point he thought he was going into cardiac arrest.

_This beast is always trying to kill me, even when he's unconscious._

With the pants successfully bunched down to the brute's thighs, another chilling thought Izaya hadn't considered made itself known. Was Tsukumoya's supposed information based on flaccid size, or...

Oh, fuck. Oh no. Izaya felt like crying. Tweaking a nipple for some fun was one thing, but completely arousing his enemy while he slept was just...Well, it didn't sound as repulsive as he thought it would, and really, that was bothering him so, so much more.

_Focus, focus, just get the boxers down first, and you can figure out where to go from there._

Palms sweating heavily, he moved his hands to the waistband of Shizuo's boxers. Fingers tightening around the edges of the silky material, he hovered over the prone form nervously.

_This is for an important cause. I can't back out now._

In his hesitation, he failed to notice the gradual change in Shizuo's even breathing. He had just been about to close his eyes and pull, when strong, warm fingers encircled his right wrist.

Izaya froze as he looked up and saw amber eyes looking back at him groggily. If only Izaya hadn't felt the need to play around by touching Shizuo so much, he may have been able to avoid the incidents that followed which could only be described best with the words 'a series of increasingly unfortunate and fucked up events'. Instead, he could only stare in silent horror as Shizuo used his free hand to rub his eyes furiously – he had to have been dreaming, he could have sworn he saw the flea _in his bed_ \- and then as they opened wide in sudden recognition.

“...Good morning, Shizu-chan. Did you sleep well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya fucking [ walked all the way to Ikebukuro](https://www.google.com/maps/dir/Shinjuku,+Tokyo,+Japan/Ikebukuro,+Toshima,+Tokyo+170-0014,+Japan/@35.715857,139.6906652,14z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m14!4m13!1m5!1m1!1s0x60188d2059b7fd4b:0xec61c68fe232efd2!2m2!1d139.70%0A35494!2d35.6938401!1m5!1m1!1s0x601892a0a5585c27:0xb420ac39f1dc62ba!2m2!1d139.7074498!2d35.7377967!3e2) lmao. He could have taken a cab, but I guess he didn't want to leave any witnesses behind, you know? Or something stupid like that.
> 
> Anyway, I've written like 95% of this already for once, so I promise you the next update will be very, very soon.


	2. Molestation is Bad mmkay

There was an angry growl and a sharp tug, and the next thing Izaya knew he was being rolled onto his back and pushed roughly into the mattress beneath him. Shizuo leered above him as his hands pinned the informant's arms to his side, and although he still looked slightly out of it, rage was very apparent on his face. Legs spread wide, the beast's knee was dangerously close to his crotch. Shizuo's pants were still down around his thighs and Izaya gulped nervously at the uncomfortable position.

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here.” Shizuo hissed out in a strained voice between gritted teeth, emphasizing each word with applied pressure to Izaya's scrawny ass arms. He'd have bruises for sure later, but Izaya was just grateful he was on a mattress rather than a hard surface.

“Okay, I know this _seems_ bad, but it isn't what it looks like, I promise you.”

Izaya had the sinking feeling he was digging his own grave.

“Oh, really? Cause it _looks_ a lot like you broke into my apartment in the middle of the night to attack me in my sleep!”

Oh. He had almost forgotten how brilliantly dense Shizuo could be. He hadn't even noticed his pants were down.

“I...Yes. Yes, that's exactly it - you got me. Guess I can't do that anymore. You know, element of surprise is everything, after all. Since this isn't going to work, you should probably just let me go.”

Shizuo furrowed his brow in confusion. The flea was talking almost too fast for him to keep up.

“What? Why the hell would I do that? I _should_ beat the shit out of you right here!”

Izaya prayed to the god he didn't believe in that Shizuo was extra stupid when he was tired. _Time to see if reverse psychology has any real merit._

“Yeah, you know, you really should. All in all, that seems fair.”

Okay, so he probably shouldn't have been so eager to agree with that statement. Judging from the slight light coming from behind the cracks of the closed blinds, dawn was approaching fast now. Izaya could just barely make out the expression of Shizuo frowning down at him and his heart fluttered rapidly in his chest again. An image flashed in his memory of staring at his admirable form in the moonlight, intrusive and sure as hell not welcome during such close contact.

“You...want me to beat you up?” Shizuo raised an eyebrow, curiosity edged in his voice. 

“Well, I don't really _want_ you to, but I know it's probably unrealistic for me to think I could get out of this one unscathed. Wow, I really didn't think this through, did I?”

Shizuo squinted suspiciously down at him. 

“You're acting...funny.”

“Am I? You're probably just dreaming then.” 

Izaya didn't know what his end game was here, but so far nothing was really going as planned so thought he might as well just roll with it. Shizuo leaned back and actually released one of Izaya's wrists so he could pinch his own bare arm. Watching as a dark red welt appeared on the pale skin, he blinked a few times. Nope. It appeared he still had a very bad bedbug infestation. 

“Naw, I'm pretty sure I'm awake. They say you can't feel pain or whatever when you're sleeping.”

It seemed like confusion had calmed Shizuo down enough to begin to assess the situation. _Fuck._

“Then it's definitely because you're just stupid.” Why, oh why, had he said that?

“You're a fucking pest, you know that?” The voice held malice, but there wasn't a hint of anger in the tone. Yawning loudly, Shizuo released Izaya's other wrist and sat back on his legs. 

“It's your lucky day, Flea. I'm too tired to deal with this bullshit. So get the fuck out before I change my mind.”

Holy shit, he _was_ just going to let him go? Izaya stared up at him in surprise. 

_Either reverse psychology is real, or you're just being an unpredictable brute as always._

_….I honestly don't know which is right._

So, why was his body suddenly refusing to move? Oh no. Curiosity welling up within him, Izaya realized he still wanted to know more than ever now. 

_I didn't come all this way for nothing. This is my only chance. Even Shizu-chan's not stupid enough to keep the same locks after this._

Shizuo made a move to get up, intending to grab a cigarette before heading back to bed. This pest was always stressing him out, now even when he was trying to sleep. He groaned at the thought of how he was going to have to invest in a better security system, not to mention it was going to take at least a few days to air out the awful flea stench from his apartment. 

As he stood, he felt anger rising within him as the asshole was just sitting there, staring at him like an idiot.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, an invitation? Get your smarmy ass out of my be - What the hell?”

Ah, he'd finally noticed his pants were down. Izaya realized his one opportunity to escape had just coasted away and indeed he'd just sat there dumbly, letting it happen all in the name of this stupid piece of information he needed. The informant considered that maybe he needed to look into getting some better hobbies after this.

Shizuo's cheeks burned pink as he stood there, staring dumb founded down at himself. He shot Izaya a disgusted look as he pulled his pants up hurriedly. Izaya giggled at his sudden concern for his modesty.

“Alright, you know what, you fucking tick? I changed my mind. You're going to explain exactly what the fuck you were you doing before I woke up, and then I am most definitely going to beat you into a bloody pulp. And that's if I'm feeling generous. ”

Izaya rolled to his side, stretching out happily on the bed as he propped a hand leisurely to hold his head. A shit-eating grin filled his face.

“I told you, it's not what it looks like.”

Pulling a cigarette from the crumpled pack off his dresser table, Shizuo lit it and took a long, deep drag, nicotine coursing through him and leaving a pleasant buzz behind, making the situation just a tiny bit more bearable. He pulled the cancer stick from his lips and promptly bent down to blow a wafting cloud of smoke directly into Izaya's stupid face. Instantly soothed by the scene of the dark haired man falling onto his back into a violent coughing fit, Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed.

“You sick fuck. The fuck you mean, 'It's not what it looks like'? Sorry, I can't think of any good reason for you to be pulling my pants down while I was fucking unconscious.” Taking another drag, Shizuo ran a hand through his rumpled hair and sighed.

“I'll give you one more chance to explain before I start throwing punches. You have until I finish this cigarette, which really isn't long cause dealing with you stresses me the fuck out. And quit being so dramatic, it's just a little smoke.” Shizuo had glanced to look at him as the wheezing continued, and turned to see the man was writhing on his back, tears in his half closed eyes.

“Ack....ow, Shizu-chan's _so mean_ ,” he spluttered out in between hacks. “You...you forget the fact I don't...blech...brutalize my lungs on a daily basis like a certain _idiot_ I know.”

Seemingly forgetting his own warning, Shizuo grabbed the dark haired man roughly by the shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face.

“You little shit!” Shizuo was tempted to blow more smoke at the pest, but then they'd never get anywhere. White knuckles gripping the material, he resisted the urge to smash his irritating face in.

“Tell me what the fuck you were really doing before I woke up, or so help me I will - ”

At that moment, Izaya coughed violently – and whether it was a cough he had embellished to purposefully be more revolting or completely fake, Shizuo would probably never know for sure – but it was enough to get the brute to drop him unceremoniously onto the floor, scrunching his face in disgust. Izaya began to laugh as hysterically as he could in between hacking out his lungs. Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose.

“God damn it. Why does shit like this always happen to me. I just want to live a peaceful life, is that too much to ask for?”

He gave a glare upwards, smoke curling lazily to the ceiling, as if daring some god to answer him back with a ' _why yes, Shizuo, yes it is, and that is why I enjoy seeing you suffer_ '.

From his position on the floor, Izaya was too focused on the aching in his chest and curling into himself in between painful breaths and maniacal laughs to hear the sound of heavy footsteps indicating Shizuo leaving the room. The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to a glass of water being shoved into his face.

“Here. Drink this, it'll help.”

Izaya spluttered out another cough and looked at him wide-eyed, moving to sit up. He reached for the glass, but his hand hesitated, choosing to hover midair stupidly. 

_Why is he suddenly acting so calm? He must really be tired. Ah, I can probably take advantage of this in some way._

“Just take the god damn cup before I decide to throw the water in your face, Flea.”

Izaya took it and happily gulped down the cold liquid. He smiled a toothy grin up at Shizuo as he felt the burning in his throat finally recede, his coughs subsiding after a few moments. Panting lightly, he placed the empty glass on the floor and sat up cross legged.

“Well, well, I didn't know you cared, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo turned his head to the side in a huff, but there was no hiding the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Tch. I don't. I just want to know what the fuck this is all about so I can just go the hell back to sleep already.”

Shizuo sat down on the bed again, stubbing out his finished cigarette on a nearby ashtray and regretting for a moment that he didn't put it out on Izaya instead. He crossed his arms and scowled down at Izaya.

“So? I'm waiting.”

Rearranging his legs to sit back in a seiza position below Shizuo, he was eye level with the monster's crotch. Grinning a cheshire smile, Izaya cocked his head up at him innocently. Shizuo shifted awkwardly. No matter how he looked at it, the position was unnervingly suggestive.

_[No, I was thinking more along the lines of using less words and focusing on actions – you know, persuasion of the body, that sort of thing. He's much like an animal, so I'd have to appeal to that animalistic side, you know?]_

His own words from the chat room came back to haunt him, and Izaya thought, fuck it. What the hell could it hurt to try?

“I was merely...curious,” Izaya said simply, and feeling bold, he reached a hand up to rest on the blonde's thigh. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Shizuo sweatdropped at the warmth that spread from the touch, body tensing. 

“You...were curious,” he managed to repeat back, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

“Mmm, yes,” Izaya purred out, tilting his head back to leer at Shizuo lasciviously from underneath fluttering eyelashes. “Hasn't Shizu-chan ever been...curious?”

Feeling like his mouth was stuffed with cotton, Shizuo managed to mutter out as his eyes narrowed, “Depends. What exactly were you curious about...?” Considering the vermin had pulled his pants down earlier, Shizuo had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer. _Dear god no. Why is this happening._

Izaya chuckled and brought his free hand up to press a finger against pursed lips in a flirtatious manner similar to that of a teen-aged school girl. Shizuo found that particular image more than a little disturbing.

“I think even Shizu-chan can figure that one out, ne?” Could the asshole read minds now?

Shizuo's mouth gaped open in shock as Izaya's fingers began to trace light patterns over the material of his pants softly. The wandering fingers moved farther up, crawling towards a particularly sensitive destination. Panicking slightly, he smacked the hand away.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing.” Shizuo swallowed hard, but his throat was suddenly made of sandpaper.

“No need to be shy, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said slowly, drawling his words, smooth as honey. He moved so he was kneeling, leaning in and reaching both hands out this time to grasp onto the beast's knees. Of course Shizuo didn't feel the nails that were digging just a little too hard for it to be considered a tender gesture. “I've seen the way you look at me.”

“Yeah, it's called contempt. Because I fucking hate you,” Shizuo growled out, and if this was some sort of fucked-up challenge or trick of the flea's, he wasn't falling for it. 

“So harsh! No, don't think I haven't noticed that _other_ look...you know, the one where you're _undressing me with your eyes_.” 

With those words, Izaya parted the man's legs with a push of his hands, dipping his head down into his lap to place an open-mouthed kiss over his clothed crotch. The victory was short lived however, because a foot to his gut sent him careening into the wall immediately afterwords.

“Did you seriously come here and break into my apartment in the middle of the night so you could fucking _molest_ me??!!” Shizuo roared at him as he stood, his body shaking in utter mortification. 

Despite that not being his original intention (because putting that bottle in his pocket was totally a _precaution_ , and so _not_ a plan), Izaya reflected on the fact that that _was_ basically all he had done to Shizuo since he'd first jumped into his bed earlier. Clutching at the back of his head where he felt a bruise forming from hitting the wall with a ridiculous amount of force, he groaned. _Stupid violent protozoan. Can't even appreciate it when he's being seduced._ After he brought his fingers to his face to make sure he wasn't bleeding, he shot Shizuo a cocky smile from his position on the floor. This was far from over. As far as Izaya was concerned, he was just getting started.

“Well, if you say it in that tone of voice, of course it's going to _sound_ bad.”

Shizuo was visibly fuming now, face red with a mixture of rage and humiliation. 

“That's because it _is_ bad, you miserable louse! You don't go around breaking into people's houses, and you sure as hell don't touch people while they're sleeping! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The brute's hands clenched into hardened fists and Izaya stifled a laugh.

“So, Shizu-chan would prefer it if I asked for his permission first, then?”

“Yeah, I would, but _obviously_ that goes without saying, you fucking creep!” Izaya was sporting the most disgusting smirk Shizuo had ever had the misfortune of seeing. He clamped a hand over his mouth in horror as he realized his mistake. _Oh no. That fucking brat!_

Izaya tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised. “Oh? Is that so?” 

“...wait. Hell no. That's not what I meant and you know it! Quit playing your stupid mind games with me!”

Izaya sighed with fake exasperation and looked to the side. “So now you don't want consent? Honestly, you see why I didn't take you seriously when you claimed you only look at me with hatred? Shizu-chan is just so flaky, even he doesn't know what he wants.” He watched Shizuo carefully out of the corner of his eye, curious to see how he'd try to talk his way out of this one.

“Oh for fuck's sake-! That's not true at all, of course I know what I want, what the hell kinda rapist psycho-nonsense is that anyway?! Consent is always important and always necessary, but it fucking figures you wouldn't understand something like that!” 

Really, Shizuo knew better to get caught up in an argument as precarious as this one, but he honestly was a little disturbed by the thought that maybe Izaya really _didn't_ have the moral compass to understand that what he did was wrong. The louse wasn't particular guided by any sort of guilty conscience, that he knew for sure. And it was probably his exhaustion talking (okay, it _had_ to be his exhaustion talking), but Shizuo thought maybe if he could set this right here, it could save some poor soul from being victimized by the pest at a later date. If it meant he had to stay up all night, well then. So be it.

“How _bo_ -ring! I don't need Shizu-chan to lecture me on stupid stuff like that. Maybe I should just come back another night when you're more out of it.” 

Izaya finally got up, brushing off his pants and moving across the floor towards his abandoned coat. Walking past him, Izaya continued talking, because Shizuo was really just such a wonderfully gullible creature. 

“Ah, speaking of which, Namie-san has been telling me some really great things lately about these interesting pills called roofies...did you know you can't even taste them if someone puts it it your drink? Works for things like _cake_ and other sweets, too. Anyway, I better get going, so sorry to wake you! It won't happen next time, that I can assure you.” 

Really, Izaya wasn't even trying that hard right now and Shizuo was playing right into his hands, if the horrified gasp behind him was any indication. 

_You really are a stupid brute. As if I would ever violate one of my precious humans, I'm not an animal like you. Shizu-chan is a monster, and therefore is exempt to being asked properly, obviously._

“Wait!” 

Izaya paused with his back still facing Shizuo and broke out into a huge grin. When he turned back around, he had an inquisitive look plastered on his face.

“Yes, Shizu-chan? Is there something you wanted?”

“I...” Shizuo looked like he was contemplating something that he was probably going to regret later. He reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck anxiously, and looked to the side.

“...ask me.”

“Ask you about what, Shizu-chan?” 

That stupid voice lilted annoyingly and Shizuo sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

“Ask me about something you'd like to...do to me, and I'll tell you if it's okay or whatever. Then you can do it, because that's what consent is about. And it's not _stupid_ , you fuck wad, it's an important thing to have communication between adults who are engaging in...uh...sexual situations.” Oh god, what the fuck was he saying?

Holy _shit_ , reverse psychology _was_ real, and it was a beautiful, beautiful thing. Even Izaya wasn't expecting such an amazing, one of a kind opportunity as golden as this to ever, ever, be thrown his way. He'd almost forgotten to keep up his mask of indifference, the possibilities of what he could do now being positively endless. On top of everything, Shizuo was deeply flushed and looked more uncomfortable than he'd ever seen him look before. This was, without a doubt, the single greatest moment of Izaya's life.

“...Alright then. I'll give it a try, but if it's not all it's cracked up to be, I'm not making any promises about my future endeavors.” Izaya bounded over to stand in front of Shizuo, looking up at him expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, maybe Shizu-chan really should be scared. Izaya didn't think twice about drugging those suicidal girls in canon, after all.
> 
> This is an awful cliffhanger, so sorry....maybe, hehe. The part after this is probably my favorite, so I promise you it's worth the wait.


	3. Consent is Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all kindly for the comments and kudos! I really didn't expect so many people to enjoy this monstrosity, but hell, I'm gonna keep writing it and I am only fueled more by your encouragement. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it.

“Ah...good. That's good. So, uh, what is it...you wanted?”

It was good Izaya was as close as he was, or he probably wouldn't have heard the barely above a whisper prompt. Oh, he _wanted_ to laugh so badly – Shizuo would have been horrible at role play!

“Hmm...” Izaya placed a finger to his chin, poised in thought. _Start simply_. “May I touch Shizu-chan?” 

Shizuo really wanted to say no almost immediately, but then Izaya would never learn. It was a little more than ironic, given the circumstances of what he was trying to teach him.

“Where, exactly, do you want to, uh, touch me?” Shizuo managed to squeak out, a frightened mantra of ' _Please don't say my dick_ ' playing over and over in his head.

“...Your hand, of course. I want to hold your hand. Can I do that?” Shizuo blinked. Really? Just his hand? Relief washed over him.

“Uh...yeah. Sure, you can do that. I don't see why not.” 

_You're a fool, Shizu-chan. An adorable, wonderful fool._

Smiling triumphantly, Izaya reached over and clutched the blonde's hand within his own. He laced their fingers together and brushed the pad of his thumb in soothing circles over Shizuo's palm, which was hilariously clammy. Izaya felt the tense body relax slightly, and flashed him a charming grin. Shizuo looked confused, but at least he wasn't angry. He really couldn't afford to get any broken bones at this point.

“This is actually kind of nice. There may be some merit to this consent stuff, after all. It makes me feel a little less, you know,” Izaya lowered his voice to a deep, silky tone, “... _dirty_.”

“Ah...yeah. That's...that's the way it should be.”

And it wasn't that he _hadn't_ noticed the suggestive tone dripping around the simple syllables, but more so that Shizuo was trying to ignore it because honestly he was feeling more than a little warm.

They stood there for a moment in silence, Izaya swinging their connected arms in a steady rhythm because his skin was simply _crawling_ with ideas of things he could do or say next, and he couldn't just be still. Plus, being silent for once was bound to get Shizuo to be more agreeable in the long run.

Izaya glanced up at Shizuo timidly, trying his best to look as nervous as possible, even reaching up to twirl a bit of his hair in an anxious manner. For a bit of added effect, he let his hand tremble slightly in Shizuo's now freely sweating palm. There was a flash of emotion on his face that looked surprisingly like concern, but the expression fell away as suddenly as it had appeared. Shortly after that, Izaya cleared his throat and spoke in a meek voice.

“Ne, Shizu-chan? Um, could I maybe....do something else now?”

Shizuo meant to say, ' _How about you start by not calling me that godawful name anymore_ ' but it came out as, “Such as..?” instead. 

Shizuo had the sinking feeling he was about to fall into a trap, but he couldn't help but be a little curious as to what Izaya was going to propose next. Tingling bolts of electricity extending from the informant's surprisingly warm, soft hand, he had to admit maybe a little excited, even. 

This was wrong, so fucking wrong on so many levels.

“Well....I was thinking it might be nice to kiss you. If that's alright with you, of course.”

_Christ_ , he was asking so _nicely_. Shizuo still felt suspicious on some level, however, so he made sure to specify before Izaya took the opportunity and ran with it.

“Depends on where again.” 

Shizuo's eyes were narrowed as he spoke, but if Izaya didn't know any better, he'd have to say there was a hint of longing within those murky brown irises. 

_Oh ho, Shizu-chan is getting off on thinking he's in charge! I've got to admit, that's pretty cute._

Izaya squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Huh, I hadn't really thought about where, just that it would have been nice to in general. Let's see....how about..” He roamed his eyes up and down the blonde's form carefully, reading his body language closely. Where would be a safe place? Lips? Too bold perhaps. Chest? No, too forward for a man who spent his teenage years still changing behind closed doors, too obviously vulnerable as it was being bare chested in front of his enemy already. Ears? Too lewd. Anything that was still covered was obviously off limits. That left only...

“...Your neck! I'd like to kiss your neck, Shizu-chan. Please.” Shizuo gave him a strange look. 

“My neck? Really?” Izaya nodded enthusiastically. He'd been expecting lips for sure. Well good, he didn't want those dirty lips anywhere near his own anyway.

“Alright...but _don't_ get carried away.” 

_Score! Shizu-chan, don't you know anything about erogenous zones, or are you just too tired to realize your mistake?_

“The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.” Shizuo scoffed at him. Yeah, right.

Considering their obvious height disparities, continuing to stand was going to be more than a little awkward. Izaya stared at him for a second, not sure how to go about convincing the brute to sit on the bed before he'd even worked his magic. As if reading Izaya's mind, Shizuo chuckled at his deer-in-the-headlights look.

“Oh, right. Almost forgot about how fucking short you are.” His facade cracking with slight irritation, Izaya shot him a pointed look and gave his hand a brutal squeeze, nails digging into the callused palm.

“Chill. I'll sit down, since you're being so nice for once.” All he had to do was be nice, huh? Maybe this would be even easier than he'd previously thought.

Sitting on the bed and disconnecting their hands (that hand holding had gone on for way, _way_ longer than was necessary), Shizuo started to get a prickling sensation on the nape of his neck, as if maybe he'd made a grave mistake.

To be fair, he'd just agreed to let Izaya kiss his neck.

Kiss his neck. Izaya.

 _Orihara_ Izaya. His mortal enemy for the past ten years. The informant that framed him and made him lose the only job he'd ever wanted to keep. The guy who'd had gangs and violence following him at every corner, almost every day for a decade. The dude who'd just broken into his home and fucking molested him while he slept. Yeah, that Izaya.

Fuck. _That_ Izaya - !

Before he could make any sort of protest, plush lips were already pressing against his skin. Instead of moving off the second he'd gotten that kiss he had asked so sweetly for, those fucking lips had the nerve to start _sucking_ , and god damn it, he just _knew_ the pest would go ahead and do something perverse like this. He _knew_ he should have been pushing him away, should have slammed his stupid body back into that wall or maybe even chuck him out the window, but instead he found himself letting his head fall back to further expose his neck because _dear god_ , it felt _amazing_.

A slick tongue soon followed to drag up towards the juncture where his neck sloped up to his jawline sloppily, and then the parasite was alternating between nipping and gently sucking again, kneading the sensitive skin vigorously between skilled lips. A slight vibration thrummed against his pulse and he realized that it was because that fucking tick was _moaning_ as his mouth danced across his heated flesh. He was only faintly aware of his own voice letting out a soft groan when sharp teeth just barely grazed his earlobe.

Then, as quickly as it had started, he was met with the cool air of the room against his wet skin. Embarrassed to find his eyes had slipped closed, he opened them to look questioningly at the dark haired man hovering before him, his ruby eyes glinting with an unreadable expression.

“I...uh...why'd...why'd you stop?” 

The words came out before Shizuo could stop them. This was officially the worst night of his life.

Izaya gave him a painfully innocent look. “Because Shizu-chan said not to get carried away. Isn't that what consent is all about? You told me not to do something, so I didn't take it any further. Didn't I do a good job listening to what you wanted?” 

Chest heaving heavily, Shizuo threw him an alluring pouty look that almost had Izaya backing down to whatever this unspoken challenge was between them now. Instead he grinned wide.

“Don't look so sad~! If Shizu-chan wants more, he could just _ask_ , couldn't he?” 

Shizuo glared up at him, but it was hard to take the look as intimidating when he was so flushed and panting and _fuck_ – Izaya was suddenly aware of how turned on he was from the sight. Oh yes. He could most definitely get behind Shizuo being a submissive little bitch as well.

“Why you little fucking – !”

Izaya raised his finger and waved it like he was scolding a small child. “Ah, ah, Shizu-chan. Communication is important in these situations, is it not? Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Simple, right? I sure thought it was.”

“Alright, you bastard! You really want to go there, huh?! You really, _really_ want to go there HUH?! If you want to play more games, then FINE, let's play more games, _I-za-ya-_ kun!”

Izaya frowned at him. “I don't think it's funny to make light of something as serious as being mutually consenting adults. Sex isn't about games, right? It's about being straightforward. I'm quick to learn, after all.”

Shizuo opened his mouth to retort, but then he realized Izaya could probably keep blabbering away like this all night and day if he let him. Well, he thought with a resigned sigh, it took two to tango. Shizuo didn't know why the hell he was doing this, but he was never really one to back down from a challenge, especially when it came to the flea. And even if he wanted to deny it, he decided he had enjoyed those lips enough that it'd be worth it to sacrifice a bit more of his dignity.

“...Ok, _asshole_ , could you _please_ continue where you left off?” 

“Continue doing what, exactly? I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific than that.” 

Oh, fuck this horrible, horrible man. 

“Could you _please_ take that stupid ass mouth of yours and use it to suck on my fucking neck so you can just do us both a favor and shut the fuck up already,” Shizuo growled out between gritted teeth.

“Well, that wasn't the nicest way of putting it, but I do like seeing you beg. Sure, Shizu-chan.”

With that, Izaya descended again, this time planting his mouth on the side he hadn't lathered in his spit already, and got right to work sucking and nipping in a lewd manner that would have put a porn star to shame. Shizuo groaned when he felt those sharp teeth actually bite down, and if he hadn't been so insensitive to pain he may have even yelped if he had felt how much force Izaya was exerting into it.

Honestly, it was pissing Izaya off that he couldn't really cause any substantial pain to the blonde (he wasn't even leaving any marks!), so he settled on licking up slowly and carefully towards the brute's ears. He could hear the soft grunts and groans, feel the hot breaths like the most amazing symphony in his ear with every melodic sound, and that was just encouraging enough for him to take advantage of the fact that Shizuo probably wouldn't care if he wandered a little.

Moving quickly to the earlobe he had grazed earlier, he took it in his mouth fully, worrying it between his teeth and leaning in just enough so that he could lick the shell above it, earning a sharp gasp in response. Blowing a warm puff of air into his ear, Izaya followed this by moaning softly - low and drawn out - which provoked a pleasing exclamation of, “Oh, god, _fuck_.”

Izaya giggled, still at his ear. “Anything else you might like to try, _Shi-zu-chan_?” he murmured, saccharine sweet.

Izaya pulled back to admire his handiwork, and damn, his night just kept getting better and better. Shizuo was practically gasping for air, hands tightly clenched on his knees and bunching up the material of those stupid pants, body trembling – the brute was either resisting the urge to strangle him or to do unspeakable things to him – he couldn't quite tell which.

“Hah...would you mind...would you mind...” Crap, he couldn't even speak properly! This was so embarrassing.

“Aww, Shizu-chan's having trouble talking! So cute, so cute~!” 

Shizuo sent a murderous glare towards the tick, only to notice that it didn't seem like he was the only one affected. Despite his teasing words, Izaya's cheeks were painted a pretty pink, and...oh. _Oh_ , this was perfect. There was definitely a noticeable bulge almost at eye level with him as Izaya stood haughtily above him. The flea had a thing for humiliating him like this, that was for sure.

“...k-kissing me...on...on...my...”

Izaya quirked an eyebrow and crouched down so he was slightly level with him, straining to hear the stammering words. “On your...?” he prompted.

“...my...mouth.” Yeah, mouth was good now. That way, at least the jerk couldn't say anything stupid, and at the same time he'd be able to try some things of his own.

“Oh, Shizu-chan wants to make out now, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” _Sure do, asshole._

“Well, that all depends on if it's alright to touch Shizu-chan while I do...?”

“Sure...okay...” _Go ahead, you filthy pervert, but I know you like it when I act like this._

“You going to be picky about where and how, this time?”

Shizuo shook his head softly. 

“Naw...” _Do your worst._

“That's what I like to hear! Now be a good boy, and keep your hands to yourself, okay?” _What!_ Shizuo felt anger like a thousand burning suns in his veins again. That totally wasn't fair! The only thing he'd been able to touch so far of Izaya's had been his sweaty little flea hand. He gulped down the urge to scream at the man.

“..'K.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, listen to Shizuo - consent is sexy. Never follow Izaya's example, he's a selfish jerk. Always get permission before you try to measure your lover's genitalia! Stay safe.
> 
> Whoops, more cliffhangers. Keep in mind, this is one long, wild ride folks. A ride straight to hell. Dirty, filthy times are ahead, that I can guarantee you.


	4. Eat a Dick, Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new season of Drr, I decided to switch my updates to only be on Saturdays now (forgive me, Narita). That way, you can get your fix of gay porn while watching all your favorite characters being batshit crazy.

Any regrets Shizuo may have had left promptly disappeared as those sinful lips were on his own, and Izaya wasted no time with any sort of tender movements. He bit down viciously on Shizuo's lip to prompt him to open his mouth, and _holy shit_ was Izaya happy to hear the pained yell that vibrated into his throat. _Fucking finally_. Lapping up the few drops of blood (Blood! There was even blood!) that dripped out from the bite, the sound encouraged Izaya to thread his fingers into the frosty locks before him, tugging sharply as he stuck his tongue into the monster's mouth. 

Swirling the slick muscle around Shizuo's, he moved so that he was straddling his lap and pushed close against him. At first it seemed like Shizuo was frozen, too shocked by all that was happening and it _was_ all just a little too much too soon, but then soft lips were applying force back against him – _hard_. With their tongues slipping and sliding against each other, saliva slopping freely between them, Izaya ground his arousal into Shizuo's lap, delighted and laughing like a madman into his mouth when he felt a hardness pushing back against his own through their clothes. This was too, too easy. 

Izaya's fingers danced down, down, until his hands were sitting back on that warm chest, tracing his nipples much like he had when Shizuo had been sleeping. Shizuo let out a guttural moan at the touch and his movements against Izaya's mouth increased, startling him a bit when he nipped suddenly on Izaya's lip, kneading it gently before going back to opening his mouth and sticking his tongue rather harshly towards the back of Izaya's throat. Determined to make him back down, Shizuo sucked back roughly on Izaya's tongue, which provoked a muffled squeak in surprise. Gasping for breath around the mouth that seemed to literally be trying to suffocate him, Izaya twisted a pert nub hard in retaliation, and a loud, “Ah, _fuck_!” escaped from Shizuo's lips.

_Shizu-chan's trying to out battle me with his mouth, huh? That just won't do._

Izaya pulled away, licking his lips to savor the interesting mix of tobacco, copius amounts of sugar, and misery that lingered from Shizuo's mouth. He chuckled lightly at the sight of Shizuo bucking up against him when he ceased his movements, obviously desperate to use the rest of his body since Izaya had told him he couldn't use his hands. Speaking of which, it looked like he had taken to gripping the sheet on the bed with enough force that the fabric was tearing.

“Ah, it appears that Shizu-chan enjoys having his nipples played with even more so when he's awake.” 

It took a second for Shizuo to gather his wits enough, breath coming out in painful gasps while his tongue darted out to lick the blood off his lip, to fully realize that Izaya had just spoken, and then another moment for those words to fully sink in. The flea had done this to him when he'd been – oh god! That disgusting son of a bitch! He was going to _kill_ him! Kill, kill, kill, kill him!!!

Izaya arched his back, catlike, and leaned forward, gripping Shizuo's hips tightly while he happily drank in the sight of absolute fury emanating from him.

“I'm...I'm...gonna...k-kill you, gonna _kill kill kill KILL KILL_ \- !”

“You and I both know that's not exactly what you're thinking about doing right now, eh, Shizu-chan?”

Izaya followed this statement by generously grinding against the warm body underneath him, hips rolling slowly against Shizuo's, and he shut up fast, moaning like the bitch Izaya knew he could be.

“I know~! I'll help you expand your obviously limited vocabulary, okay?”

Tangling his fingers back into the blonde locks and pulling, he further exposed that sensitive neck and provoked a sharp cry as he absently rolled a nub between his fingers. Izaya could practically see the smoldering flames flickering in Shizuo's eyes as he glared at him, and perhaps there was actually some truth to his words.

Izaya couldn't help but play with fire, after all.

“All you ever say is 'I'm gonna kill this, kill that' like a true monster, but I think I can help you find the words you really want to express when you speak to me.” 

Izaya licked up his neck, and Shizuo shuddered, disgusted with himself that he was actually enjoying being treated like this. He had never felt more ashamed in all his life. Izaya's mouth made its way to his ear again, blowing sultry puffs of air into it. 

“You want to _fuck_ me. That's the word you're looking for, isn't it? No? How about screw me? Nail me? Hammer into me? Hmm, maybe hardware's not really your thing. Ah, you want to pound me. Bang me, perhaps! Oh, - and this will help you be more cultured – shag me! That's British slang for fuck, did you know that, Shizu-chan?” 

Izaya laughed hysterically at a decibel so loud Shizuo swore his eardrums were going to burst, and he was mortified, because the tick was right, he really did want to fuck him - fuck him until he shut the fuck up forever.

“He wants to fu~ck me! Shizu-chan wants to fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuck_ me~!! Ahahahaha!!!” he sang shrilly, bouncing up and down on Shizuo's lap as he collapsed into another fit of giggles. Leaning his forehead onto Shizuo's shoulder, he continued undulating his hips while nipping at his collarbone in between amused chuckles. Izaya was being beyond obnoxious now, but that was nothing new. Shizuo still felt shame creeping through him, but he had to wonder because it sure seemed like Izaya was more than a little willing for him to fuck him. In fact, he'd been the one to come to _his_ place in the middle of the night, been the one touching _him_ first, didn't leave when he'd given him the chance to, tried seducing _him_ while Shizuo rejected him, and those revelations had Shizuo feeling more centered, infinitely more calm. This wasn't over by a long-shot.

“You...you're right...I-I do...” 

Izaya paused in his laughter to look back up at him, eyes glinting with satisfaction. He cupped Shizuo's chin, jerking his head up at a painful angle and forcing him to make eye contact while he leered at him in a sinister manner.

“Aww, you want to really bad, don't you? Well don't worry, because if you're _really_ lucky I might just let you! So, are you ready to be a good boy and behave now, hmm?” A finger brushed his cheek in a mock gesture of affection and Shizuo's body betrayed him by trembling into the touch.

Shizuo nodded his head. 

“Y-yeah...I am...” _Eat a dick, Izaya. Never mind. You'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you?_

“That's the spirit, that's the spirit! What can I do for you next, then?”

With his pants chafing uncomfortably against his erection from Izaya's relentless squirming, Shizuo figured that the less he wore, the more likely it was that the pest would cave sooner. He was a little apprehensive because he'd always been self-conscious about his body, but he tried pushing those unpleasant thoughts down in favor of the greater good.

“M-my pants...” 

Izaya stared at him for a moment, taken aback - he hadn't really been expecting Shizuo to calm down so quickly after how hard he'd been trying to rile him up, let alone suggest he take his pants off quite so soon. This was what he'd been waiting for!

“Oh, _naughty_ Shizu-chan, so forward! Already wanting to get naked~ I'd never thought you'd be so devious!” 

Shizuo looked down, fingers fiddling with the torn sheet, trying to seem the meekest he possibly could, because that's what this awful man liked - seeing him when he was down - and _god_ , that flea was just so unbelievably _gross_. 

Izaya seemed pretty pleased with this, and his voice softened somewhat.

“Ahh...it's painful, right? Okay, I'll help you out.” He finally jumped out of his lap, movement a little stiff as it looked like his erection was just as painful – probably more so, since he had on those stupid tight black jeans.

Izaya pushed a hand against his chest, guiding him to lay back on the bed, and Shizuo felt a knot form in his throat because this was exciting him more than it was pissing him off. Deft hands came to pull at the hem of his pants, and with one fluidly swift movement, they were pulled completely off and flung across the room. Those hands snaked immediately back to work on his boxers, and it took every ounce of Shizuo's willpower to not reach out and snap his wrist; instead choosing to lay his palm on top of Izaya's hand softly to push it away. With his freshly exposed skin prickling with discomfort, he needed a moment to adjust before he went any further.

“You don't want your boxers off? Here I was, thinking Shizu-chan was being brave. Too embarrassing, huh?”

Izaya paused to take in Shizuo's appearance to soak his victory in – cheeks darkly flushed, blonde hair unfurled around him like a golden halo, and arms spread to his side while his hands still fiddled with the sheet nervously. However, the image was almost ruined by the fact of how utterly ashamed he seemed to be about everything he was doing. It shouldn't have bothered him, should have only excited him more, but instead Izaya pulled his hand away and stepped back to scrutinize Shizuo's expression more closely.

Something was...wrong. Izaya considered the possibility that he might have pushed the envelope a bit too far for once. But why did it matter? This is what he liked best - pushing people until they broke. Then again, Shizuo was a _monster_ and he wasn't just interested in breaking him, but toying with him like a cat when they caught its prey – playing with it until the moment they got bored and then moving on to devour it. There was still too much fun to be had with the man for the time being.

It also didn't particular thrill him to see that Shizuo still seemed reluctant. He was really, _really_ getting into this, and Izaya sort of just wanted him to be a bit more enthusiastic. Ah, he had basically forced this on him at some level, but he hadn't misinterpreted that look earlier, had he? No, Shizuo definitely was enjoying his touches, and all he did was fan the flames to a fire that had obviously already been burning at some level - because if anything was for certain, that's what Izaya was best at doing. And if he'd really wanted to, it would have been all too easy for the man to overpower him and literally break him into a million pieces. So why the hesitation...?

_This is too quiet for a beast that throws vending machines at my head like they're rocks._

As Izaya silently observed him for a moment, Shizuo shot him a questioning look and propped himself up on his forearms.

“Ne, Shizu-chan. Why don't you sit up?” 

Shizuo obeyed, staring at him dubiously while trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that came with being almost completely nude in front of his enemy. Why was the flea not taking the utmost advantage of this like usual? 

Izaya put a hand under his chin as if he was observing a painting in an art gallery and shot him a coy look.

“You know what I think?” _I really don't give a fuck about what you think, Flea._

“Uh, what?” 

Izaya moved so that he was hovering above him again, but the superior air around him was gone for once. For a moment, it almost seemed like maybe...no. There was _no way_ the flea was looking at him as if they were equals all of the sudden. _What are you up to...?_

“I think...that Shizu-chan's actually quite handsome. As far as monster's go, that is.”

Shizuo stared at him wide eyed, completely caught off guard. Why was he feeling the need to compliment him all of a sudden? There had to be an ulterior motive hidden in there some where, but as always, the expression on Izaya's face was heavily guarded.

“Er...really?” 

“Yeah. It's a real shame, you know, out of all the kinks I could be into, I just had to go and choose bestiality.”

Shizuo laughed at that - a true laugh, rich and deep. Izaya thought it sounded kind of nice. 

_This is stupid, so stupid. I can't believe I actually just complimented Shizu-chan and I wasn't even lying. I must really have gone insane._

Shizuo reached a hand behind his neck to scratch it awkwardly. 

“Uh...thanks, Flea, I guess.”

Shizuo had to admit, it was nice to be complimented, even if Izaya was saying it in a well...very Izaya-like manner. He wasn't used to it at all as people were usually too scared to get close to him enough to say nice things about him, choosing to whisper things like monster and freak behind his back instead. His insecurities about his body had always been a pretty sensitive issue (and Izaya had only added to that by teasing him in high school like the asshole he was) and it wasn't that he'd never been naked in front of anybody before, but there was just something so unnerving about it, the feeling of his exposed flesh against the air making his skin crawl. Always feeling that bit of insecurity running through him, he simply just didn't have the self-confidence to think that he was anything more than an unsightly beast. So when Izaya actually said it, he felt sort of...happy, not to mention a little more confident.

Insects making him happy. This night was so annoying. For a moment they were silent, simply staring at each other while lost in their own thoughts and it was strange - for once Izaya wasn't making a move to do anything creepy. Finally, Izaya leaned forward, a brief emotion of what looked like reluctance cracking through his mask that Shizuo most definitely noticed. Whatever this was, it was severely hurting his pride. Putting a hand onto Shizuo's shoulder in a startlingly comforting manner, Izaya bent down to brush damp bangs that were plastered to his forehead with sweat up and away from his eyes. Gulping down the lump in his throat, Izaya tried not to think about how much he was going to regret what he offered next.

“It doesn't seem like Shizu-chan's that into this at the moment, is he? Maybe...we could just do this some other time, if you're too shy right now,” he said the words carefully, and it felt like his tongue was swollen in his mouth because Izaya could not believe the bullshit that was coming out of him.

 _What?!_ Now the tick cared about not forcing himself on him?! This was too good to be true. Apparently the flea did have a conscience of sorts, hell, not just that - it appeared he even had a soft spot for him! Shizuo wanted to laugh in his stupid face – this was hilarious. Instead, he gave him an apathetic look and shrugged, crossing his arms to cover his bare chest.

“Naw, I am.” 

Wait, he _what_? He'd been right, he had been into it! So why...? Izaya looked at him skeptically.

“Huh, is that so?” 

“'Course. Would have snapped your neck already if I didn't wanna do it.” 

Why that fucking brute! Here he was, doing something not out of selfish intent for once, and that bastard had been enjoying every minute of it and possibly been playing him as well?! Izaya felt an unfamiliar feeling of rage take over him. Shizuo smirked up at him, sated by the daggers Izaya was shooting him as he frowned deeply. The hand on his shoulder had taken to gripping hard, nails trying to dig into the tough skin and failing horribly.

“So what the hell is your problem then?” Izaya opened his arms wide as he said these words, as if the answer wasn't obvious. Shizuo's eyes turned into veritable slits.

“ _Gee_ , I don't know, maybe it's because you're an insufferable _dick_ , that _might_ have something to do with it!!”

Izaya stood over him and clenched his hands into tight fists. Shizuo felt a little bad because Izaya had actually been genuinely nice to him for once, but seeing him lose his cool was just so undeniably satisfying. _Now you know how it feels when you mess with me and I get angry. Not so nice, is it, Flea?_

“Ohhh, and you're just such a ray of fucking sunshine, aren't you?!” 

Whatever little moment they had just had was completely gone now, probably lost forever. The war was still raging on. This was going to be one long ass night.

“Maybe not, but at least I'm not a huge fucking creep who gets off on humiliating others you fucking psycho!!!” Shizuo barked back at him, hands twisting back in the sheet, which was now ripped into two pieces.

“You just said you fucking _liked_ it! Which means you're a huge fucking creep who _likes_ being humiliated, you idiot!!”

“I....” Shizuo opened his mouth in retaliation, only to realize there wasn't really anything he could say to defend himself. Although he'd enjoyed being humiliated, that didn't mean Izaya wasn't being a huge asshole about it.

“You know what, never mind! I'll just continue where I left off then since there aren't any _real_ problems!”

Ah, shit. He really hadn't known when to keep his mouth shut, and now the flea was going to be even worse. Shizuo braced himself for the shit storm that was inevitably going to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsun-tsun-tsun-tsun-dere-tsun-tsun-tsun-tsun
> 
>  Aww...Izaya's had his feelings hurt. And he was being so sweet, too. But can you really blame Shizuo though? Haha. Considering how crazy vindictive Izaya is whenever things don't go his way, this isn't going to end well for Shizu-chan...or is it? :o


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like An Informant Scorned

Without any further warning, Izaya grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenching his neck back with all the strength he could muster as he moved his knee to brutally smash it into Shizuo's cock.

“Agh!! Mmm..... _Fuck_!!!” 

Shizuo should have been annoyed by the way Izaya was apparently trying to rip his head off, but the contact against his neglected erection just felt so deliciously good while the harsh tug on his scalp released a rush of endorphins sparking down his spine and igniting throughout his body. Low, wanton moans fell like twisted prayers from his lips as he arched his back and thrust his hips forward to create more friction against the kneecap savagely grinding against him.

Izaya's eyes opened wide in manic delight at Shizuo's reaction. It was all too obvious - how had he not realized it before? Splitting his lip and the pained yelp, the enthusiasm when he tweaked his nipples...the brute was sensitive only in extremely sensitive areas, _of course_! Indeed, there _was_ a way to make him feel pain like a normal person, and Izaya planned to take advantage of this glorious revelation as much as he possibly could.

“Yeah, you like that don't you, you little cunt!” Izaya screamed at him, clearly getting way too into the role of being the biggest jerk off he could possibly be.

Izaya dove down to bite a nipple harshly, moving on to roll it around with his teeth while still applying an insane amount of pressure against his pulsing hard-on. Pleasure mixed with pain coursed through Shizuo into one torrid combination of ecstasy, control lost to the point that he was unable to keep himself from expressing how much he was enjoying it, hips continuing to move forward in a desperate attempt to get closer. Izaya felt sadistic rage and amusement rush through his veins into one thrilling sinister motivation within him, and repeated the movement of bearing down on an erect nub, his sharp teeth drawing blood this time that trickled out and down towards the brute's navel. 

Shizuo gasped and then growled low in his throat, undulating his hips while he yelled gruffly, “Y-You fucking _asshole_ , that _hurts_!!!”

Izaya cackled as he pinched the wounded nipple to emphasize the fact he didn't give a flying fuck, a thrill racing through his rapidly accelerating heart as the sound of the husky moan Shizuo let out at the touch went straight to his groin.

“ _Good_! I'm _glad_ it hurts! It can't be too bad, though, since you're moaning like a bitch in heat! But that's not surprising, because Shizu-chan has always been a mangy little mutt!”

Shizuo cried out loudly as Izaya leaned forward even more to support himself against the edge of the bed, shifted his whole weight to bear down against his crotch, and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. If Izaya hadn't been violent enough before, he was being absolutely ruthless now. Yanking Shizuo's lower lip between his teeth, he bit down as hard as he could, drawing blood again and drinking it up with over exaggerated lapping, smacking his lips loudly. 

Izaya stuck his tongue so far down his throat that Shizuo swore he was going to choke, tweaking his already sore nipples while grinding his kneecap forward over and over again relentlessly. With each thrust of his knee forward, the hand still tangled in his hair violently jerked back. Their teeth clashed in a rapturously painful way, grating against each other so harshly that the sound was all he could hear reverberating in his skull, deaf to any other noise for those few seconds. Then the fucking tick sank his pointy canines into his tongue, gouging it just enough for Shizuo to feel his stomach lurch at the revolting taste of copper filling his mouth and subsequently running down his throat. Gagging on the warm liquid, he gasped into Izaya's mouth as he struggled to breathe, which was met only with maniacal laughter that he was forced to swallow down as well. Still, Shizuo _was_ moaning like a bitch a heat, whimpering and groaning into the rough treatment and shit, he'd never known he could even feel pain like this, let alone that he would like it.

Without really thinking, his hands darted out from the ruined sheet to grip onto those taunting narrow hips in front of him, because he wanted to _touch, touch, touch him_ and at the same time his mantra of _kill kill kill_ was still singing in his head and he honestly didn't know what was going to win out more at this point. Izaya smacked his hands away immediately, pulling back from the kiss to glower down at Shizuo, a thin thread of saliva interspersed with red flecks being the only thing still connecting them. Oxygen spiked back into Shizuo's lungs sharply, rasping coughs racking his body as he gaped up at Izaya with half lidded eyes.

“Did I say you could touch me yet, Shizu-chan? No, I don't think so, so keep your dirty little paws to yourself, you animal!”

Izaya emphasized his disappointment by pulling his knee away and backed up off the bed to stand in front of him sternly, leaving Shizuo high and dry and whining for more, writhing on the bed as his hands wrapped themselves back in the sheet in frustration and it was all so unfair, _so unfair_!

“S-sorry! I-I'm sorry...” he panted out as he tried to catch his breath, desperate to appeal to Izaya so he could get the flea to let his guard down, just enough so he could get his hands on him and finally wring his pretty little neck while he absolutely destroyed that tight ass. Of course that jerk was going to keep using the consent stuff he'd talked about against him - Izaya knew that Shizuo would never do something as low as try to force himself on him, even though the tick was just playing with him because it was so, so obvious he wanted Shizuo to fuck him like the nasty slut that he was. 

Izaya grinned toothily at this, happy that his pet was finally willing to behave. _Taming a beast sure is exhausting~!_

“Apology accepted... _if_ you do a little something special for me, first.” 

Fuck. Now he was making demands, instead of asking what he wanted. Shizuo didn't think there was a way things could get worse, but knowing Izaya, there seemed to be no end to how low he could sink. Spitting out some of the crimson liquid that had been pooling in his mouth, Shizuo wiped his lips with the back of his hand so he could speak without feeling nauseous.

“O-ok...what...would you like?”

“So polite all of the sudden! That's quite the improvement~! Well, why don't you come over here by me on the floor and sit down on your knees? Hmm, you might want to bring that sheet with you, this is definitely going to test your patience.”

Shizuo threw him a scathing look, but he saw the malicious glint in Izaya's eyes and backed down, crawling off the bed on heavily trembling limbs and dragging a tattered piece of what was left of his sheet. He was so going to make Izaya buy him a new one after this. Kneeling on the hard floor with his legs curled beneath him and his erection still straining painfully against his boxers, he was starting to regret not just letting Izaya take off the accursed material earlier.

Now at eye level with Izaya's waist, he laid a hand on Shizuo's head, fluffing his hair a bit and scratching his scalp as if he were a dog. It felt good, and Shizuo leaned into the touch, wondering what was going to be so bad about this. He worried the sheet in between his hands nervously.

And then the bony heel of Izaya's foot came crashing down into his crotch. 

“Ahhhhh!!....Holy fucking _shit_!!!” 

The hand that had been sifting softly through his hair resumed its grip from earlier, pulling his head back in a way that probably would have snapped a normal person's neck. Shizuo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Izaya's foot pummeling into him, switching between smashing his balls and dick, and he wanted to scream at him - wanted to reach his hands out to rip his leg clean off - but it all felt so breathtakingly gratifying, white hot shots of electricity were sparking up his spine, shooting darts of bliss to bounce off every nerve and firing back to clash euphorically throughout his skull. Precum was practically soaking the front of his boxers now and it was so incredibly uncomfortable because all he wanted in that moment was for the fabric to come off, but it was his own fault and now Izaya was punishing him in the only way he knew he could. 

Then the bastard lifted his leg up, high, and for a moment Shizuo thought he was going to stop. Instead, he slammed his foot back down with an insane amount of force that had Shizuo arching his back and screaming as the delicious friction and pain became one, red hot fire burning throughout his whole body, surging like a thousand stinging bees underneath his skin. It didn't stop there - Izaya repeated the movement, bringing his foot up and down, up and down, stomping over and over. Hot tears began filling his eyes and blinding his vision, a physical burn to represent his emotional humiliation.

“Ahahahaha!!! Shizu-chan is just such a masochist, who knew, who knew?! This is such a delightful piece of information!!”

Finally, his foot ceased its movements, settling on bearing down forcefully against his throbbing cock. Izaya leaned forward to place his fingers from the hand that wasn't trying to rip his scalp off to grip underneath Shizuo's chin, holding it in place firmly. His eyes were wild with an intoxicating fury Shizuo had never seen before. It was strangely alluring.

“P-please...please...d-don't...stop...” 

If he could have, Shizuo would have hung his head in shame at his own pathetic pleas, but there was no way to remove those cruel hands forcing him to make eye contact.

“Oh, now you want to be nice, huh? If you want me to keep going, then you're going to need to sweet talk me some more! And I've got the perfect words for you, would you like to hear them?”

Shizuo bucked up, trying to increase the friction between the force of Izaya's foot and himself, but it wasn't nearly enough.

“Y-yes...yes... _please_!”

“Good to hear you so enthusiastic! Now, just say you're my little bitch, and I'll give you what you want! Can you do that for me?”

 _Fucking seriously?_ God damn it. Just when he thought this parasite couldn't get anymore ridiculous. Shizuo glanced down, beyond embarrassed and seething internally, pissed that he wanted this more than he wanted to knock the asshole unconscious with a fist to his dumb ass face.

“I'm...I'm...” Shizuo glared back up at him, but Izaya's smirk was only growing wider by the minute.

“I'm wai~ting!” Izaya trilled at him, flexing his toes against the head of Shizuo's aching cock through his boxers, kneading it tentatively.

Shizuo sighed.

“I'm...your little bitch...” he grumbled out in a low voice as he looked to the side, eyebrows severely furrowed and a murderous scowl plastered on his face. There was no way he would ever have a night worse than this. 

“Hahahaha, you sure are!! You're the _best_ little bitch I've ever, ever had!!!”

Shizuo really didn't want to think about all the poor souls that had ever had the misfortune of sleeping with the louse before, but fortunately he didn't have to dwell on that too long. Izaya resumed his movements from earlier, leaning back and lifting his leg to stomp down repeatedly and Shizuo shrieked as the tears in his eyes began to stream down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensations, his dick throbbing and pulsing to the depraved rhythm of Izaya's sharp heel colliding into him. He felt the pain and pleasure resume and crash over him, wave after wave of intensity and he was close, so close, that familiar pressure building at the base of his spine.

“Unggg...ahhh...I-Izaya!! I'm...I'm gonna - !”

Izaya abruptly stopped at the warning, moving his foot away and back to the ground, standing back triumphantly with his hands on his hips as he soaked in the look of disappointment on Shizuo's face. He didn't want Shizuo to come until he was pounding into him, wanted him to wait and wait with a painful erection for still having those stupid boxers on, wanted him to wait so his orgasm was more intense later and filled him to the brim. As much as Izaya liked fucking with him like this, he was considering letting Shizuo take the reigns soon. The thought more than excited him – he still wasn't sure what the man would do, but it would probably be anything but pleasant. Luckily for him, there wasn't a lot he didn't enjoy when it came to sex.

While Shizuo was bucking his hips and crying out softly at the loss of pressure, Izaya reveled in the fact that he had pulled the sheet apart again. A piece of fabric was clasped in each tightly curled fist and his nails had dug into the flesh so hard that blood was streaming in rivulets down his palms and around his wrists, although he was sure Shizuo hadn't even noticed. Izaya was very happy to see the tears still coursing freely down his red cheeks. He bent over to wipe them away softly with his thumb.

“There, there, wasn't that nice? Aren't I being rather generous even though you were so mean to me earlier? I sure think I am.” 

Shizuo was shaking still, so frustrated at the lack of contact, but too turned on to be angry, too turned on to retort harshly. All he wanted to do was stick his dick in every orifice on Izaya's body until that flea was crying for him to stop, crying and begging him to forgive him for being such an unrelenting douche bag.

Izaya leaned down on his knees in front of him and peered into his face, suddenly entranced, as he trailed a finger carefully along his damp, flushed cheek.

“Shizu-chan is just so _pretty_ like this,” he whispered, and Shizuo was a little unsettled by the lack of a mocking tone. And then he leaned forward, cupped his chin, and for once, _gently_ pressed his lips against his. He moved leisurely against his bruised and bleeding lips until Shizuo parted his mouth to let him slip his tongue in, nimble hands moving to tangle themselves in the blonde locks again – although, this time it was to slowly massage his aching scalp. As Izaya moved the slick muscle in slow swirls against his own, Shizuo moaned lightly at the affectionate gesture. There was still a decent amount of blood being swapped in the saliva between them, but it didn't seem as sickening with Izaya moving so lovingly against his battered mouth. The kiss didn't last too long as the flea pulled back to look at him, but Shizuo decided he enjoyed it a lot more than the brutal biting and gnashing of unforgiving teeth tearing into his lips. 

“Oh? What's this?” Izaya gave an exaggerated cursory glace at Shizuo's hands that were still gripping, white-knuckled and bloody, in the torn remnants of the sheet. He looked back at him and dramatically snapped his fingers, moving the digits in a fluid movement to point at Shizuo, as if a brilliant idea had just come to him. He tilted his head back to smile at him slyly.

“Shizu-chan wants to touch me too, doesn't he?” Of course he wanted to touch him!!! All these fucking stupid ass questions. Once he got a hold of that louse, he was either going to beat him to death or fuck him into the ground, and honestly both still sounded equally as appealing. 

“I...,” he gulped and licked his lips, still trying to catch his breath. “Can I?” Izaya laughed breathlessly at the obedient way he answered, and Shizuo's heart-rate skyrocketed, the fact his orgasm was denied completely forgotten. Would he finally let him...? 

Izaya had taken to caressing him tenderly now, languidly sliding his hands up and down his still heaving chest. Before he spoke again, he moved to place light kisses across the faint scar there, as if he was silently paying tribute to his current victory by paralleling it to the one from that first encounter so many years ago.

“You can...do whatever you want now.” _No fucking way!_ He had to have been kidding. Was this another trick...?

“Wha...Whatever I want? Are you sure? Mmm...that's a pretty...broad statement. That could mean...j-just about anything.”

The flea must have really had a thing for his nipples, because he had gone back to playing with them again, tracing the still erect nubs with an oddly delicate touch as he sucked gingerly on his neck for a moment.

“That's the idea. Ah, I'm not as picky as Shizu-chan, you know. And since you've been _such_ a good little pet, I think you deserve a reward. Why don't you surprise me?”

“S-Surprise you, huh?” 

“Mmm, yeah,” Izaya murmured around a nipple that he had leaned down to lick blood off of lazily. He was letting his guard down - and fast - but he really just wanted to feel Shizuo touch him already, grab him; just wanted those callused hands to get back to holding his arms down, pull his hair, maybe throw him around a little – and _fuck_ , was his erection straining painfully against the confines of his tight pants.

“Okay then, if...if...you say so.”

Whatever he wanted...surprise him...

Shizuo paused for a moment to consider his next move. He was fully intending to slam the tick into the ground and get to work on tearing his clothes apart (and maybe rip some limbs off while he was at it) when another much better, and altogether more sinister idea came to him.

No, that little fucker was going to think twice before ever messing with him again after this, of that he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all remember the iconic scene of Izaya stomping on the cell phone? Yeah, that was my inspiration. And now it can't be unseen!
> 
> Finally, Shizu-chan gets his revenge next chapter! Poor guy, he just can never get a break, can he? Well, whatever happens to Izaya here on out is totally, 100% his own fault anyway.


	6. High Times in Ikebukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so I'm posting this a little early. Hehe, enjoy~!

Izaya expected the man to attack, to knock him over and throttle him into the floor, but instead he stood up slowly with a too-calm demeanor while gently pushing Izaya off of him. Finally noticing his hands were bleeding, Shizuo wiped them casually on his boxers as he struggled to stand straight. With his legs shaking heavily from the aftermath of the stomping session, along with his erection still straining against those dumb boxers, he eventually managed to stumble with a stiff gait over to the window. Izaya was watching him carefully, feeling an icy cold sweat begin to collect on the back of his neck as he rose to his feet cautiously, immediately on edge. He observed nervously as Shizuo threw up the blinds and lifted the window open. Sunlight streamed through, the sun fully risen now and the bustling noises of people and cars filtered loudly into the room.

_Ah, shit. He's going to chuck me out the window. Well, at least I had a good run. I may not have gotten what I wanted in the end, but seeing Shizu-chan's face burn in absolute degradation was definitely worth my time._

Shizuo looked back at him calmly with a lopsided grin on his face, which was without a doubt, a million times more frightening than when he was angry.

“Just thought we could use some fresh air! Why so silent all of the sudden, _I-za-ya_ -kun? You were so cocky just a minute ago.”

Shizuo moved with a slight limp back over to him, and Izaya stepped back automatically, years of running from him making his flight instinct kick in. Warning bells were going off like an alarm in his skull and his brain was screaming _danger, danger, danger_. Shizuo grinned wider at the panicked look on Izaya's face and then he was in front of him, reaching out to grip Izaya's hips tightly to keep him in place, as if he could predict his next move just by looking into his dilated pupils.

“Don't look so worried. I'm not nearly as cruel and sadistic as you are...well, at least not in the same way.” _Shit._

Shizuo chuckled as Izaya frowned and looked at him suspiciously. He fumbled with the pest's belt, unhooking it and finally freeing him from the confines of his pants. Pulling them down along with his underwear, Izaya sighed at the feeling of the cool air against his freed and weeping cock. Shizuo wasn't ripping his clothes off as he had expected, and he was a little disturbed with how careful he was being after everything he'd done. Shizuo ran his hands up and down his bare thighs, sending a pleasant thrill of warmth running through his body as he teasingly caressed the tender area right below his aching hard on, just barely brushing his balls. One strong hand crept behind him to grab his ass, kneading the soft flesh firmly and evoking a soft moan from between his swollen lips. Unfortunately, Shizuo stopped groping him after a few seconds and grabbed his hand to guide him over to the window.

“Before we get started, why don't you check out the view? Since you've never been over to my place before and all...well, that I know of at least, anyway. It's actually a nice overlook of Ikebukuro. Maybe not as high up as you like it, but I think you'd appreciate it.”

Izaya looked at him warily, but he peeked out, watching as crowds of people below rushed to make the trains for their jobs and school, his beloved humans bustling about and carrying on with their lives.

“Ah...it is nice, for such a run down apartment complex.”

Shizuo ignored the insult and grasped Izaya's waist in a crushing grip again.

“That's good, cause I thought you might like a closer, more unique look at the city.”

Before Izaya could even panic at the thought that _shit_ he really _was_ going to chuck him out the window, the beast lifted him up so that his ass was perched on the windowsill, the only thing keeping him from falling backwards being Shizuo's hands holding his hips down. He grinned like a maniac as Izaya's eyes grew wide in realization and yes, _yes_ fuck this stupid man and he was going to make him pay so, _so_ hard for being such an intolerable, arrogant asshole.

Moving his hands to grip the man's ankles, he lifted Izaya up and threw him backwards, and with a surprised cry of “S-Shizu-chan, wait!”, Izaya found himself hanging upside down, bare-assed and at least 25 meters from the ground. Swinging his arms wildly, not liking the fact that he was going to have to trust Shizuo to not drop him, he strained his neck up to see Shizuo leaning out. It was hard to see as he squinted through the blinding light of the sun, but there was no missing the extremely manic look on the brute's face as he smirked down at him from in between his legs. The feeling of the sultry summer air felt odd on his bare ass and dick, and it was pretty windy being that high up, his shirt fluttering and pushed down to the point his chest was also exposed, nipples immediately erect from the cool breeze. As much as he liked heights, Izaya had to admit that experiencing it like this wasn't nearly as fun as skirting around ledges right-side up and on solid ground.

“How's the view, I-za-ya-kun?! Pretty, right?? Haha, I can't complain from the angle I'm at myself!! How's it feel to be half naked and dangling out the window??! Ahh, you're _such_ a little pervert, you probably like it!!”

Trying to steady his breathing, Izaya cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled back up to him, keeping a confident tone despite everything.

“You're right, Shizu-chan, there really isn't anything I don't like! Well...the window part is something new. Might take some getting used to! But exhibitionism's hardly what _I'd_ call kinky, nice try though!”

With his heart pounding through his chest to the point he was sure it was going to burst and adrenaline shooting through his veins and bursting like fireworks in his blood, there was definitely no denying the fact that he was more than a little bothered about being exposed to his humans like this. There was no way people weren't going to see him, and he could have sworn he heard some sharp exclamations coming faintly from below him.

He had to hand it to him, at least the beast was being pretty creative in his vindictiveness.

“ _Great_ , because I thought I'd try out some things while you're just hanging around!!”

Shizuo shifted his hold on his ankles to one hand as he raised him slightly, and if it had been anybody else, Izaya probably would have panicked a lot more at how risky it was. Reaching down with one lanky arm, he gripped onto Izaya's cock, pumping the shaft slowly and then moving up to thumb his slick slit. Izaya moaned loudly as those calloused hands played with him, the feeling of his cock finally being touched combined with the intense rush of being dangled midair heightening his senses to an extreme amount. Shizuo's fingers danced from the base to his head, moving between stroking and playing with the tip, and it felt so indescribably amazing, Izaya almost forgot where he was. On top of that, his head was starting to spin as he felt the blood begin to rush to it fast, only adding to his bliss through the pain, and he wondered briefly if it was even possible to keep an erection while being held upside down like this.

“Oh, it looks like we're starting to get an audience!! Let's give them a good show, shall we?”

Jolted from his pleasure by the gruff voice, Izaya strained to crane his neck at an uncomfortable angle to peer below him, and indeed, there was a small amount of people who had noticed them, pointing excitedly from the ground. It was hard to make out their expressions, and harder still to tell if they could see the obscene things Shizuo was doing to his dick, but Izaya felt a wave of nausea overtake him at the thought he could be recognized. He hoped that it would be difficult to tell who he was without his trademark coat, but it was going to be one hell of a fucking problem for his business if shit like this got on the news. There wasn't much he could do however – he _had_ told Shizuo he could do _anything_ he wanted - and then stupidly added to surprise him. Izaya had to agree that this was clearly the most surprising thing Shizuo had ever done by far.

_Ah, I seriously underestimated you, Shizu-chan. You are endearingly devious and deranged._

“Shizu- _chan_! Hng...You are being beyond stupid right now, if they can see me they can definitely see you too! A-aren't you worried someone will recognize your dumb protozoan ass!?”

Really, he knew better than to continue being an asshole when it was obvious Shizuo had the literal and figurative upper hand here, but Izaya just never quite knew when to shut the fuck up.

Shizuo released his grip on his cock and he whimpered slightly, thrusting up in vain from having that warm hand ripped away way sooner than he would have liked. To his horror, Shizuo let go of one of his ankles and leaned farther out of the window so that he went swinging like a pendulum, a sharp cry escaping from his lips at the unexpected move. He swung back and forth rapidly as he desperately waved his arms to try and slow down the erratic way he was moving, all the while feeling _dizzy, dizzy, dizzy_ from all the blood to his head. Bile rose in his throat and his stomach heaved at the combination of fear of being dropped and from his precious humans seeing him in such a vulgar state.

“If you don't want to go tumbling down into the crowd of your new followers, Flea, I suggest you keep the insults to yourself!! Besides, they're not looking at me, they are definitely more interested in seeing your tight, sexy body!! I've got to admit I'm a little jealous – I don't exactly want to share!!”

“EAT MY ENTIRE ASS!!!” Izaya screamed up at him, face flushed with an extremely satisfying mixture of rage and blood that only made Shizuo's grin grow wider.

“ _Oh_ , what a _great_ suggestion!!! That'll help you get a better look at our little fan club too, since you like other people watching you so much!!”

With those words, Shizuo used the momentum of Izaya swaying side to side to fling him straight into the air - at least 5 meters high – and Izaya saw his life flash before his eyes as he flailed his limbs in absolute panic, accidentally flipping himself over and getting a full, right side up panoramic view of Ikebukuro spinning past him in a horrifying blur of lights and colors. Even with his extreme parkour skills, there was no way he would be able to survive with a roll from that far up.

Out of all the ways Izaya had thought about dying, he never would have ever in a million years predicted that it would end like this - he was going to go out the same way he had come into the world – bare-assed and screaming. Izaya closed his eyes as his stomach jumped up to his throat when his body free fell for a brief moment and prepared himself for the worst. He yelled out in surprise when instead he crashed in a belly flop into the crook of Shizuo's outstretched arm at such a force the wind was knocked out of him. His arm curled around Izaya with a frighteningly strong grip, nails digging into his bare flesh and easily drawing pinpricks of blood that flew into the wind.

With his ass now facing Shizuo, hunched over his arm and legs dangling beneath him, Izaya opened his eyes and struggled to center his vision, which was swimming dangerously from the vertigo that came from falling and all the blood rushing back into the rest of his body. Although he was glad he didn't have to crane his neck to look up and down, there were two other much, much worse problems: He could no longer see what Shizuo was doing, and he had a full, bird's eye view of the small group of people watching him.

“A-Are you fucking _insane_??!! I'm not a beast like you, I can't survive a fall from ten stories high!!!” Izaya finally managed to yell back to Shizuo once he was able to breathe again, although his breaths were rapidly accelerating in panic and he was panting lightly, trying to push down the terror rising in his chest. The grip around his waist made him feel more secure than dangling by his ankles, but the fact Shizuo could drop him at any time was still a very real threat and he squirmed uncomfortably.

Shizuo laughed maniacally from behind him. The panicked tone in Izaya's words were like music to his ears, and he was soothed by the sight of how freaked out he was way more than any nicotine buzz had ever provided him before. This was the greatest moment of his life. His day was really starting to look up now.

“I think you need to relax a little, Flea!! I caught you, didn't I?! Don't worry, I know the perfect thing to help you calm down - I was inspired by your amazing idea from earlier!”

Izaya didn't have time to process what he meant - with his head still pounding and the sound of his heart beat reverberating in his skull - until he felt a wetness press against his asshole. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Shizuo's tongue lapping at his puckered hole, swirling and jabbing lightly around the ring of taught muscles. Gasping sharply at the slick muscle prodding him, he tried to not focus on the paralyzing fact that his humans were getting a full frontal aerial show of his pulsing erection while another man ate his ass out. Izaya was starting to have some second thoughts about being so brutal in his rage against Shizuo.

“S-Shizu-chan! Ahhh...I...didn't...mean _literally_ eat my ass!! Stop being so...unggg...barbaric!!!”

Izaya squeezed his eyes shut again so he wouldn't have to see the intrigued stares of the crowd, but he could still hear the horrified gasps faintly in the distance as he felt the indescribable tingle of excitement of that skilled tongue starting to enter him, poking into the entrance in and out in a steady motion.

“Oh, now suddenly _I'm_ the barbaric one, coming from the man who just violently smashed my balls for fun!!”

The only moments he got relief were when Shizuo spoke, but even then he could feel the sultry breaths of the man's mouth against his crack and he shuddered as wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure washed over him. Izaya didn't have any time to push back the ecstasy flowing over him as he couldn't see Shizuo's free hand move to his cock until it was already on it - grasping tightly, fingers squeezing the edge of the head and moving to smear precum over the length.

“You _liked_ it!! I was doing you a... _oh god_...favor!!”

Shizuo stroked languidly as he continued spearing his tongue like a drill in and out of the puckered entrance, pulling back briefly to lap down Izaya's perineum which provoked a pleasing series of melodic strangled cries, loud moans, and sharp whimpers. As keeping his eyes closed was only heightening his senses and amplifying every sensation, Izaya was forced to open them, wind biting into his face and stinging his eyes with tears while his hair wildly whipped around him.

Was it just his imagination or was the crowd _growing_? Ikebukuro being the gossipy city it was, he knew it was more than likely news was starting to spread online, and maybe even some videos were being taken. This was the absolute worst. His mouth felt like sandpaper and his stomach heaved violently at the feeling of the crescendo of bliss aching up his spine mixed with dread. If Shizuo didn't stop, he was going to come soon, and that thought was nothing short of terrifying.

“As am I!! Seems like you're enjoying it quite a bit, since you're moaning like a little whore and you're hard as a rock!! Ahh, you do talk about loving humans a lot, right?? Seeing them must really be getting you worked up, huh?!”

“S-Shizu-chaaaan, d-don't be grosss!! Mmmm...I don't...don't love them like _that_!”

Shizuo swirled his tongue back around the twitching, hot hole and moved on to nip at a plush cheek, causing Izaya to gasp sharply as his head rolled back, and he wanted _more_ , needed _more_ , but the fact that he was sharing this intimate moment with everyone else in Ikebukuro was almost completely killing the mood. Well, _almost_ being the key word.

“The only thing that's _gross_ is your smarmy ass!! But at least from this angle, I don't have to see your stupid face!! And if you don't love _them_ like that, then that means you must love _me_ like that, isn't that right?!”

A particularly hard stroke had him swinging his legs frantically as Shizuo jabbed his tongue in roughly at the same time.

“God, _fuck_...As...As if I could love...a- _shit, yes,yes_ \- monster!!”

Shizuo increased his strokes at that statement, intent on making Izaya come, and the informant mewled, wiggling his ass to try to get away from that unyielding, lascivious tongue lapping at his insides.

_I need to find a way to appeal to the brute, or I'm going to end up coming in the wind above my beloved humans. Shizu-chan truly is an unrefined beast._

“Just to let you know, I could keep this up all day! What do you think about coming over and over in front of your new groupies?? My arms are far from sore – actually this is a pretty good workout if I do say so myself!! Plus, you just so happened to pick a _great_ night to violate me – I don't have work at all for the whole day! I hope you didn't have any plans to do shady shit for the Yakuza!! That'd be unfortunate to miss, wouldn't it??!!”

_Shit_! Izaya had completely forgotten his scheduled meeting with Shiki later that day. In addition to that, his obsession over the beast's penis size had prevented him from finishing his assignment the night before. Cursing himself for his incredible stupidity, Izaya admitted he really, really hadn't thought this through properly at all.

“Mmm...alright, S-Shizu-chan...what do you want?! You want me to – hnngg - beg?!”

His hand was stroking at an incredible rate now, and Izaya clenched his ass as he tried to prevent the warm muscle from entering him again, but Shizuo pushed his face farther in instead and bit down hard on his rear in retaliation. He laughed as he heard Izaya cry out, whimpering softly at the treatment but thrusting his hips into the touch of his fingers fondling him. There was no doubt that even though the pest was freaked out, he was still immensely enjoying it all. If anything, this only motivated Shizuo more in his quest to properly humble the louse.

“As much as that sounds appealing, I think I'd like you to sweet talk me, you know, say some special words!! Sound familiar?!”

“W-What is it?” Izaya managed to spit out around a moan. Shizuo's tongue retreated and he was able to focus a tiny bit more on trying not to come.

“Say you love me! And when I mean me, I mean Shizu _o_ , and not that stupid ass nickname – keep that in mind! Can you do that for me?! Shouldn't be too hard, considering you say it to everyone you little slut!!”

Izaya laughed through his moans hysterically. Telling a beast he loved him? No fucking way!

“Hahhaah!!! That's a good one, S-Shizu-chaaan!! There's no- _fuck, yes, harder_ \- way I'm saying _that_!!”

There was a low growl from behind him and the vibrations of the sound rolled across his heated skin in a heavenly way, but Shizuo removed his hand from his throbbing cock and he whined in protest. Izaya sighed in a confusing combination of relief and disappointment, thinking he was going to back down but still wanting those sensational fingers touching every inch of him. His hand disappeared and there was a pause in Shizuo's ministrations against his hole. He felt Shizuo shift behind him and Izaya guessed that he was standing more upright rather than leaning now, tipping him out at an even more precarious angle. There was a deafening silence as the atmosphere grew tense and Izaya inhaled sharply, a tremor running through him as he wondered what Shizuo was doing, blood freezing in his veins. He laughed nervously.

"S-Shizu-chan...unn...you...you alright back there? Did you perhaps forget what you were doing, since your brain is too tiny to-"

Izaya was cut off mid-sentence by Shizuo's hand colliding harshly against his ass, and he shrieked as that hand moved back to slap again, spanking him several times with enough force that Izaya was sure there was going to be monstrous hand shaped bruises on his ass for weeks. Biting his lip until he drew blood, Izaya tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged on his own locks as he tried to suppress the loud screams he wanted to let out, all too aware of the crowd below watching him getting spanked and punished like he was some unruly child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Oh, Shizuo was going to pay dearly for this later, but there was no way Izaya could feel angry in that moment when every whack and thump felt like a sensuous kiss against his burning and inflamed skin, his dick spurting out more precum with every smack. Shizuo was back to laughing loudly again, feeling an intense peace take over him as he relished in humiliating Izaya.

"Enjoying yourself, Flea?? Just look at you, writhing around like the most perfect little whore, even though I'm spanking you in front of all your buddies!! Oh, you could be famous for sure with such a lewd little body! Hopefully someone down there is taking a video so you can send it to some director!! Hey, I have connections through Kasuka, you know - maybe he can hook me up with a great deal, and then everyone can see you like this 24-7, how about that??!! You know, it seems like a good idea, but at the same time I'm a little conflicted about everyone else getting a bite of you, so to speak. Oh well, I'm sure we can work out the details later!!!"

If Shizuo could have seen the murderous look combined with ultimate pleasure on Izaya's face just then, he probably would have felt like he could die at that moment and be alright with it, sated by the fact that he had finally beat the little tick at his own game. But he didn't have to see it to know how pissed and turned on Izaya was by the way he eagerly pushed back against his hand every time it slammed into him, and _shit_ , he'd never known a parasite could be so _hot_.

"You...you're so dead after this, Shizu-chan, - _shit, shit_ \- I will see to it that - oh _god_ why, _why_ \- I personally g-gut you from the inside out w-with nothing but a dull blade and a rusty ice cream scoop!!" Izaya groaned out, and finally Shizuo quit spanking him and moved his hand to gently caress the puffed up and swollen skin of his ass, easing the sting out by tracing his fingers lightly over the welts and bruises, feather soft. Shizuo leaned over to lick the red flesh, pleased with the heat radiating off Izaya's skin and the way it was dissipating under the press of his cool lips.

"Well, good luck with that, seeing as I could crush your tiny twig arms and legs between two of my fingers, no problem! But I appreciate the enthusiasm, hell, maybe I'll even give you a free shot to try. Though, that depends on how far you're willing to go for it...maybe if you admit you love me, I'll consider it!

"Fuck you, you stupid, empty headed neanderthal!!!!" Izaya screamed back at him, still trying to catch his breath and recover from the sore, throbbing ache in his ass. He glanced down and almost threw up at the sight of the crowd below him, which had doubled in size again. If this didn't end soon, the authorities were going to get involved for sure. Izaya wasn't sure how he'd be able to explain the back story to the reason why his arch nemesis had been eating him out, jerking him off, and spanking him while dangling him above the city he so loved. _Shizu-chan, you really are the worst._

"Oh, I definitely can't say I'm opposed to the idea - especially since you opened my eyes to how incredibly sexy you are!! Mmm, I really can't wait much longer, but hey, we're having a lot of fun here, aren't we?!"

Before he could retort, Shizuo shifted Izaya so that he was no longer hunched over his arm, but raised up and straightened out so that his back was covering the opening of the window while the rest of his body was flush against the rough surface of the gritty brick of the building. Muscular arms wrapped around his waist, gluing him in place and the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. Shizuo was pressed behind him, his lips brushing lightly on the nape of his neck.

He didn't have much time to be relieved at the fact Shizuo could no longer eat him out or spank him because one hand that had been pressed into his gut moved down to his dick. Shizuo was still keeping him in place with his arm despite resuming stroking at a powerful intensity and bursts of endorphins from fear and horniness were swirling into one big symphony moving on to rise into a blissful crescendo inside of him. Anxiety rose in his chest while he couldn't suppress the shudder of disgust that thrilled through him at the thought of coming exposed like this. At the same time, Shizuo sank his teeth into his neck, and he howled at the exquisite pain, blood instantly gushing out from the powerful bite and trailing down to stain his shirt.

Shizuo trailed his mouth up to his ear, sucking his lobe and Izaya groaned, unable to suppress the shudder that ran through him at the touch. Shizuo growled in a husky, low voice directly into his ear, “Why don't you say hi to your new friends while you come like the little cock slut you are! Or you could always just say you love me, and then they won't have to see you like this! The choice is yours!”

Shizuo moved his other hand to jerk Izaya's arm up, and forced it side to side to wave at the crowd. Izaya was petrified to see a few people waving back, and he didn't have to see the expressions on their faces to know that some were probably laughing in amusement. Shizuo continued biting down at various parts of his neck with an intense force, and he tried to ignore the delightful ache that was only adding to the heat pooling in his groin.

_You managed to find a way to humiliate me that I wouldn't enjoy. You really are surprisingly sharp sometimes, Shizu-chan._

“S-Shizu- _chaaannn_...please...ahhh...come on...!!!” Izaya whined, desperate for him to cave, but knowing in the back of his mind that there wasn't much else he could do. If the hysterical laughter behind him was any indication, Shizuo was all too serious about carrying out his threat.

“I'm waiiiiiting~!” Shizuo said in a mocking sing song voice as he lapped and sucked at the blood streaming down his neck, continuing his rapid strokes. There was a flash of indescribable heat that burned through Izaya's veins as his climax neared, rising, rising -

“ _Fuck_...alright, alright...I-l love you! I love you, Shizu _ohhhh_!”

Izaya came with a piercing scream into Shizuo's hand at roughly the same time he was yanked back from the window, sighing in relief that he had made it in time, if only just barely. Shizuo placed him on his feet, where he stumbled and swayed like a drunkard as he tried to regain his balance, body shaking intensely from the whole ordeal. Flashing a smug grin at the informant, Shizuo licked the cum dripping from his hand carefully. When he finished, he removed his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop, stuck his tongue out to the side, and winked with his index finger raised to the ceiling.

“Aww, that's sweet, Flea. I never knew you felt that way! I love you too, _darling_."

Izaya could only stare in a daze from leftover shock as Shizuo collapsed into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, that image of Shizuo at the end is [exactly the one you were thinking about](http://i57.tinypic.com/b49feh.jpg). Alas, its canon innocence has been forever tainted! As if I hadn't traumatized you all enough with that cellphone scene... ~~real talk though if someone wants to photoshop his clothes and glasses off and maybe add some fluids I'd love you forever~~
> 
> [Side note : Having Shizuo demand Izaya to say he loves him like his humans is probably an overused plot device lol But it's one that I love a lot, and it worked well to contrast Izaya's dickish words to him earlier. So, Izaya's idea of sweet talk is Shizuo saying he's his bitch while Shizuo's idea of sweet talk is Izaya saying he loves him. I think that fits in nicely with their personalities. Although, they both know those are the things that each of them would be least likely to say to the other willingly, so therefore are using it as humiliation...what a bunch of dorks.
> 
> Also, I know in the first chapter, I wrote that Shizuo's apartment was a few floors up. To clarify, it was from Izaya's perspective, so 10 stories high is only a few floors in his eyes, considering how high up he's used to living.]


	7. Those Weird M&M Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up getting really out of hand...it's about twice as long as most of the others. Next chapter will be too. Hope you all like it, 'cause I edited and rewrote this like a million times and it still doesn't feel entirely right. Oh well, I tried~

Shizuo was doubled over with laughter now, guffawing loudly as Izaya steadied himself against the wall and slid down it, trying to calm himself down from his climax and the adrenaline still singing through his veins on heavily shaking legs. Wincing as his bruised ass hit the floor, Izaya scowled deeply at Shizuo as he seemed to be enjoying this _way_ more than he should have been. With his eyes still pricked with tears from the stinging wind, Izaya pushed his lower lip out, whimpering to get his attention. Shizuo turned over to him at the sound, wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Oh _hell_ no, don't think you can pout your way out of this one.”

Izaya's lip only trembled in response, and Shizuo gulped at the glossy look in his eyes, which were brimming with wetness. Shit. The tick really was upset.

“S-Shizu-chan...almost k-killed me...” he wailed pathetically, sniffling as crocodile tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Shizuo's grin faltered, and immediately he felt guilty. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd thought it'd be to actually see Izaya cry as it had been all those times he had imagined it. Any arousal he had left over instantly faded away and he fiddled with the material of his boxers as he averted his eyes at the display, deeply uncomfortable.

“Aw...geez. Come on, cut it out. It...it wasn't _that_ bad.”

Shizuo didn't know who he was trying to convince more – Izaya, or himself - because no matter how he looked at it, doing unspeakably crude things to the man while dangling him midair in front of the entire city seemed pretty, well, messed up.

“I was _so_ s-scared...and it was so...so...” Izaya's words were coming out slurred in between loud, hiccuping sobs now, and then he leaned his face into his hands, curling in on himself as he brought his knees to his chest, shoulders shuddering as he yelled a muffled, “...embarrassing!!”

Shizuo bent down to touch his arm gently to comfort him, but cringed as Izaya recoiled from the touch. It was official – he had truly crossed a fucked up line if Izaya was acting this way. Shizuo stood hovering beside him, wanting to hold him but unable to do anything as he seemed genuinely distressed. Remorse washed over him in thick, guilty waves as he chewed his lip anxiously, accidentally reopening the scab that had formed there. He gave a resigned sigh.

“Alright, alright it was bad, I'm sorry. Just quit the waterworks already. Is...is there anything I can do to make you feel better...?”

A pitiful voice managed to reply between muted sobs with, “T-tea...I'd...like some tea...please.”

“...Fine. I'll go make you some tea, okay? Just...try to calm down.”

Filled with regret, Shizuo reluctantly shuffled away from the curled up man and walked towards the kitchen. Sighing as he put a hand to his face, he smacked it to wipe the fatigue away while he set a pot of water to boil. Looking at the clock in the living room, it flashed back 9:48 at him in an annoyingly cheery way. _Jesus_. How long had they been going at this so far? Shizuo wasn't sure exactly what time it was when Izaya woke him up, but he knew the sun had still been rising. It must have at least been a few hours. He grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge while he waited, chugging it down to re-energize and relishing the way the cool liquid rolled over his wounded tongue and down his parched throat.

After the water boiled, he poured it into a cup, adding green tea powder and stirring it while walking back to his room. He hoped that the pest had calmed down, because Shizuo was immensely bothered by the image of the arrogant man collapsing in a fit of tears, and he really didn't want to think too hard about why he cared exactly at this point. Izaya had been mostly nothing but a miserable, cocky, manipulative bastard the entire time, and Shizuo was _still_ able to empathize with him. Running his fingers of his free hand through his sexed up hair anxiously, he came to the conclusion that he was just too fucking exhausted for this emotional bullshit.

Shizuo was yanked from his thoughts by a deafening silence, absent of gross sobbing. Inhaling a sharp breath, he quickly became concerned because it was _too_ eerily quiet all of a sudden. What if something else was wrong with him...? His pace increased as he hurriedly made his way back to his room.

“Ah...shit. I walked right into that one, didn't I? God damn it.”

As he had rounded the corner and walked into his room, Shizuo was met with the sight of a triumphantly poised Izaya, apparently completely recovered from his crying spell (although his eyes were very red and puffy) and dangling several pairs of his bartender uniforms precariously out of the still opened window.

Shizuo let out the breath he'd been holding and rubbed his temples with one hand as he sat down the teacup on his dresser. The fucking pest sure had a ridiculous amount of energy if he was still able to play games with him after all the physical turmoil they'd been through so far. Shizuo considered the fact that the flea was probably more energized by seeing people suffer than by things like food and sleep.

Izaya flashed him a razor-sharp smile, all teeth. “Yeah, you really did. Put some more effort into it next time, ne? You make it all too easy, Shizu-chan, and that's just no fun.”

Sighing in complete and utter defeat at this point, Shizuo leaned back against his dresser wearily.

“Look, I really don't have the energy for this, and what little I have left I'm reserving for fucking you into the ground. So what the hell could you _possibly_ want now?”

Izaya glanced up at the ceiling for a moment as if he was deep in thought, then looked back at Shizuo, lips pulling up like a madman.

“I want you...to suck my dick.”

With his hand clasping the bartender uniforms, he stared at Shizuo expectantly as he jiggled the materials threateningly, which earned him a flash of searing anger. Shizuo balled his hands up for what was probably the millionth time that night.

“ _Fuck_ no! I'm not putting my lips anywhere near your dirty, flea-infested dick!!”

Izaya's eyes opened wide in disbelief, cocking an eyebrow at the physical embodiment of absurdity that was Heiwajima Shizuo. He placed his other hand on his hip as he puffed out his cheeks in indignation.

“ _What_? _Seriously_? Seriously. Please tell me you're joking. You just ate my _ass_ out in front of _thousands_ of people and suddenly it's my _dick_ that's too dirty?!”

Fingers automatically unfurling like a deflated balloon, Shizuo turned his head to the side as he hunched over slightly, one hand coming to rub his arm as his cheeks flushed. He grumbled out, “That...that was different. It was necessary in that situation.”

“How the ever-loving fuck was that _different_? My asshole is essentially one of the dirtiest parts of my whole fucking body! Oya, oya...just when I think you can't get any more moronic...oh well. Say goodbye to your precious clothes, then!”

With those words, Izaya dropped one bow tie he had slipped over his pinkie, cackling happily as he watched it waft in the wind and down into the hordes of people below (unfortunately Izaya also noticed, much to his chagrin, that most were still gathered and looking up expectantly, probably hoping to get a glimpse of some form of twisted encore). He intended to let the garments fall piece by piece in order to make Shizuo pay for humiliating him like the uncivilized beast that he was, but a booming exclamation made him pause in his movements.

“Wait!!! Fucking _christ_ you are _relentless_...you know what? Fuck it. I'll do it. I honestly don't give a fuck anymore. Really, if you wanted me to do something, you _could_ have just _asked_ instead of manipulating and threatening me...ah fuck. That's what got me into this mess in the first place, isn't it? Shit, whatever. You are such a fucking bloodsucking pest, I'm completely drained at this point.”

Shizuo moved towards the man, scowling as he held out his hand for the rest of his clothes in a reprimanding way similar to a teacher scolding his wayward student. Without breaking eye contact with those hypnotizing brown eyes, Izaya peeled back an index finger to let a vest flutter away, not entirely satisfied with just discarding the bow tie. Expecting the man to get angry enough to really push him out the window this time, Izaya was greatly disappointed to see that Shizuo just shook his head tiredly.

“ _Flea..._ ” he prompted, giving him one last warning before he gathered the energy to snap his neck.

Izaya reluctantly handed the rest over with a deep frown on his face, his puffy, bloodshot ruby eyes only adding to his pathetic demeanor. After placing the clothes carefully on his dresser, Shizuo strode back over to firmly shut the window, and then he scooped Izaya up bridal style. Winding his arms back, he pitched Izaya into the air. For a moment, a look of terror flashed on Izaya's face as he briefly relived his trauma of free falling from earlier, but fortunately he landed on the bed mere seconds later.

Shizuo raised his arms above his head and yawned loudly, stretching to shake the sleepiness from his heavy limbs and cracking his back in the process, which instantly rejuvenated him. He walked over to Izaya, his gait still a little stiff, although he was healing quickly. Shizuo sighed heavily as he took in the pest's appearance for a moment. Izaya was sitting up with his bare legs spread, arms folded across his still clothed chest with his lower lip pushed out in a ridiculous pout, brow severely furrowed. It was undeniably adorable, and Shizuo instantly wanted to smack himself for using such a word in conjunction with the louse, of all people.

Bruises had blossomed in intricate patterns over his delicate skin around his wrists, waist, and ankles from how hard Shizuo had gripped him over the night, various vivid shades of _bluepurpleyellow_ interweaving like some sort of macabre form of accessories. Along with that elegant neck riddled with large, still bleeding and purpling bite marks, Shizuo might as well have put up a bright red neon sign claiming the man as his property (”all others kindly _back the fuck off_ ”).

Although he felt guilt thrumming in the back of his mind about being so rough, Shizuo thought in this moment it suited him, made him look even prettier. Feeling a little queasy from the fact that he'd just thought that an insect could be both pretty and adorable, he pushed the peculiar thoughts down as he bent over the bed to gently ruffle Izaya's dark locks, smoothing down the wildly sticking up strands to pacify him.

“Hey now, cheer up. Don't you feel better since you got to throw some of my prized possessions out the window? Plus, I meant it when I said I was sorry for...'ya know. Doing dirty shit to you in front of everyone in Ikebukuro. That was kinda fucked up, I guess. Even though I'm not sure if you were even bothered by it or not now...er...” Shizuo's other hand came up to scratch the back of his neck as he trailed off awkwardly.

Izaya smacked away the warm limb tangled in his hair and turned his head to the side to cock his chin up haughtily with a disgruntled _humph_ as he closed his eyes out of embarrassment. He didn't like this too-calm, concerned new side of Shizuo he'd been seeing for most of the night. No, not one bit. Monsters weren't supposed to be civilized. Monsters weren't supposed to feel pity or regret in their actions!

“Ugh, whatever, Shizu-chan! I don't need you to patronize me, I'm not a child. _Obviously_ , I still enjoyed it, but I swear if a video comes out online and I'm recognized...Well, let's just say if you think I've fucked up your life before this, I can promise you that will be nothing in comparison to the nightmare every moment you breathe – waking and _otherwise_ \- will be afterwords.”

Shizuo glowered down at him and frowned, annoyed that Izaya couldn't just accept the comfort he was trying to provide. “I swear to god, Flea, if you are insinuating what I think you're insinuating...”

“Oh, it's most definitely exactly what you think it is.” _Take the bait, Shizu-chan, get mad._

“You sick! Fucking!! CREEP!!! Why the _fuck_ do you continue to insist on threatening to rape me in my sleep?!”

Izaya laughed in amusement at the wild jump he had predicted, cracking his eyes back open to look at Shizuo, very pleased to see he was beginning to tremble in that all too familiar fury again.

“Well, I didn't mention rape exactly, but if that's what your underlying subconscious wants are, then maybe I _should_ ,” Izaya purred while narrowing his eyes, relishing in the reactions he was provoking.

That was all Izaya needed to say to push him over into an uncontrollable rage. Shizuo was positively fuming now, clenching and unclenching his fists, vein near his temple visibly throbbing. Feeling less uncomfortable, Izaya tipped his head back to smirk smugly at him. This was more like it!

“What the fuck??! Why the fuck would I _want_ to be raped, you crazy flea bastard?! Plus, that doesn't even fucking make sense, 'cause if I _wanted_ you to fuck me, it wouldn't even _be_ rape...agh, annoying, annoying, this is so annoying!! You haven't learned a god damn thing after all this shit, have you??!!”

“I've _learned_ that the best experience I've had so far tonight was touching you when you were unconscious. At least then, I didn't have to listen to your stupid mouth spout off idiotic _nonsense_!”

Oh, he was on a roll now, and Shizuo was falling into it so beautifully yet again.

“CONSENT!!! IS!!! SEXY!!!!” Shizuo screamed, moving his hands to grip Izaya's shoulders in pure, unadulterated wrath, shaking him harshly to try to drill some sense into his dumb ass head. Despite being shaken like a rag doll, Izaya continued to chuckle in between his taunts.

“If it's so sexy, then fucking _prove it_ , you protozoan! Please, suck me off so I don't have to hear anymore dumb shit!!”

“FINE!!! AND I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT, CAUSE YOU'RE A SHIT LIAR AND IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'VE ENJOYED EVERY GOD DAMN MINUTE OF EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE BEFORE THIS!! 'CEPT MAYBE SAYING YOU LOVED ME AND POSSIBLY BEING FILMED HAVING YOUR ASS EATEN OUT, BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKED UP, THAT'S DEBATABLE TOO!!!”

Before Izaya could retort with more fuel to add to the already raging fire, Shizuo surged forward onto the bed, slamming him up against the wall hard enough that the plaster cracked, resulting in a delightful ache in his back that ignited down his spine, setting his skin alight with pleasure. Pinning Izaya's arms above his head with one hand, Shizuo smashed their lips together forcefully, as if he could siphon the man's cruelty away by neutralizing it through a mix of feverish teeth and tongue clashing. Izaya gasped sharply at the sublime feeling of Shizuo's fingernails digging into his already marred wrists and those soft lips pressing harshly against his own. His body was unable to lie, was the only thing honest in his behavior.

Izaya parted his lips eagerly, savoring the faint taste of copper lingering from the reopened wound as Shizuo stuck his tongue in, the slick muscle poking and prodding aggressively. Shizuo moved with an intense passion against that vile mouth, dipping out only to suck on Izaya's lip, catching it between his teeth to knead and nip, forcing the most beautiful breathy sighs of satisfaction to pour out and down his throat in place of wickedness. While he lacked the malevolent edge Izaya had held in his roughness, Shizuo more than made up for it with uninhibited ardor.

Izaya moaned wildly against him, eyes fluttering shut as he thrust his hips forward to meet Shizuo's. Shizuo used his free hand to firmly push back Izaya's hips away from his body and against the wall as he continued plunging inside, sucking back on his tongue noticeably softer now, somewhat calmed from the cathartic release of making out. Izaya whined into the kiss as he struggled to move, but Shizuo had effectively glued him in place.

Shizuo bobbed down to suck and lick across his neck, drinking up the remaining blood there. He couldn't help himself from giving one last hard chomp onto an already existing mark, and Izaya hissed as he tried to twist in his hold, but didn't voice any complaints.

When Shizuo pulled away, he felt a tinge of pride at how hot and bothered Izaya was, squirming in his grasp with his face beat red and whimpering, a half hard erection already forming. And all he had done was kiss him and hold him down.

“...S-Shizu-chan...ung...m-more...” Izaya cried automatically, and he was instantly bothered by how easily those words had slid out, lips suddenly very loose. It was one thing to do so when his back had been turned to Shizuo during their aerial session, but it was a little harder to come to terms with when the man's face was looming right in front of him. There was a sudden lack of control he felt in the sweltering devotion Shizuo showed him, and it was suffocating him in a myriad of confusing emotions he'd never really felt before. He was painfully self conscious as Shizuo watched him with amber eyes still tinged with leftover fury - alight now with interest. It was as if he was looking through him.

“Tch, not enjoying this my ass...” Shizuo grumbled out as he studied him intensely, anger subsiding enough so that he could reflect and assess on why Izaya had been goading him on. Something about this whole situation was making the tick uncomfortable, and it sure as hell wasn't because he didn't enjoy the things they were doing. It was almost as if...he wanted him to hurt him. Not just hurt him to gain pleasure either, but as in seriously injure him.

Shizuo frowned and Izaya looked at him questioningly through his haze of lust, firmly keeping his mouth shut for the moment as he was too afraid of slipping up by saying something he might regret later. Shizuo scrutinized him more closely, head dipping in with a piercing gaze that made Izaya glare back at him, and then he finally connected the dots. _Oh. Oh...he's trying to prove I'm more monster than I am human, or some stupid shit like that, isn't he? Fuckin' figures._

“W-What the fuck are you looking at, you stupid brute?”

Izaya snapped, frustrated that Shizuo wouldn't continue and appeared to have calmed down yet again. With a lopsided grin spreading across his face, Shizuo released Izaya's hips so he could trail his hand down to lightly brush over his groin, savoring the visible shudder that shook his small frame.

“Nothin' much. Just admiring the view, is all.”

“Well, quit it and get on with it already. I haven't got all day anymore, you know. Some of us have _actual_ work to get done.”

The holier-than-thou smirk was pulling at the curve of Izaya's lips again, teeth glinting self-righteously from beneath a thinly veiled mask.

Shizuo snorted as he absentmindedly pushed up Izaya's shirt to slide a hand underneath, probing at the taught muscle there. “Pssh, as if you can call ruining people's lives and being a lapdog for the Yakuza actual work. Don't make me laugh.”

Izaya beat him to a chuckle. “Really now, this coming from someone who goes around collecting debts with stupid, brute force while owing the city millions for trashing it with that same nasty temper. I mean, talk about being hypo - ”

“You talk too fuckin' much. Quit being so noisy,” Shizuo grumbled as he flipped Izaya onto his back, startling the man into finally shutting the fuck up.

Izaya was about to complain when Shizuo abuptly ripped apart his shirt as he straddled him, exposing the smooth expanse of milky skin underneath and letting the cool air finally kiss his heated skin. There was a fraction of a second where Izaya stared wide-eyed at the look of utter entrancement on Shizuo's face as he immediately got to work on touching every inch of the newly exposed flesh, fingernails lightly grazing his nipples as he raked them across his chest. Izaya could see Shizuo's dick jumping up again through his boxers and lightly brushing against him as Shizuo leaned farther on top of him, and he was pissed, so pissed that the asshole was _still_ wearing them. A low whine ripped from his throat, and Izaya broke himself from his trance to reach out to grab one of those sensuous hands to guide it down to his cock, which was fully hard now and aching for contact.

Shizuo chuckled, low and deep - not unlike the laugh Izaya had so admired earlier – and he resisted touching Izaya where he wanted as he pushed the needy hands away, choosing to fondle him right at the area above his hips (what would properly be love handles, had he had even a single ounce of fat there) instead, massaging the skin with a firm grip.

“What's the rush for, Flea? Since we don't have an audience to impress, I think I'd like to take my time now, you know?”

There wasn't much room to protest when Shizuo started trailing love bites down his collarbone and towards a pretty pink nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, bringing it to harden between his teeth. Izaya thrust his hips up to try and get him to back down and give into his carnal instincts, but again missed his target as Shizuo pressed him back into the mattress, teasing him as one hand reaffirmed its grip on his hip to hold him down and the other wandered off to rub his thigh aimlessly.

Izaya's senses were on fire from the new ember of desire Shizuo was stoking within him that for once had nothing to do with trying to _erase_ his existence, but rather _celebrating_ it. And he hated it, hated that the man could put just as much effort into worshiping him as he could into trying to smash him to pieces. Worse yet, he couldn't stop himself from expressing how he really felt, breath catching and chest heaving as he tried to stifle the tiny whimpers that came with every pleasurable movement Shizuo made against him. His body had always been sensitive – without fail every sexual encounter he'd ever had had easily ended with him moaning and screaming like a banshee, but it wasn't _supposed_ to be that way with Shizuo. Monsters were only _supposed_ to evoke screams of fear and pain, never pleasure.

This was wrong, all wrong.

Teeth scraped and skidded across his stomach, leaving behind a sloppy, wet trail. Izaya squirmed beneath him, impatient, and Shizuo settled himself between the man's alabaster thighs, spread before him like an offering to some unholy altar.

With one last smug smirk towards the man, Shizuo dipped his head down and parted his lips, taking Izaya's hardened length into his mouth. Izaya arched up into the new found warmth enveloping him, a low moan managing to escape before he shoved a fist into his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles to keep from crying out.

Shizuo's head bobbed enthusiastically as he pushed himself forward, taking in the entirety of his cock. For a moment, he didn't move, adjusting to the organ straining towards the back of his throat, and took to swirling his tongue experimentally. Shizuo's hands moved to give Izaya's tender ass a squeeze, spreading his cheeks as he sucked back up his shaft with a crude slurp. Izaya bucked up because it wasn't enough, Shizuo was _too slow_ , was being too calculating instead of acting on pure instinct and just taking him like the animal he was, and it was making his skin _crawl_.

It felt _heavenly_ as Shizuo let his teeth catch around his engorged head, biting down with the barest hint of pressure and Izaya's heart was hammering to the point he was sure it was going to tear through his chest as he writhed on the bed, toes curling. He pushed his hand farther into his mouth, almost to the point of choking on the digits, but it was _too much, too much_ as Shizuo dove back down fast, moving up and down, alternating between sucking his full length and pulling back to lick around the tip. It wasn't enough, and Izaya found his free hand moving before he could stop it, splaying his fingers in Shizuo's blonde locks to shove his head further onto his cock.

Shizuo obliged, if only to humor him for a bit. As his cheeks hallowed from the force of sucking his cock, Shizuo noticed that there was something...missing. The hand in his hair continued bearing down while Izaya lifted his hips fervently, and it was clear he was enjoying it by the way his cock twitched and was dripping with precum, glistening as it stood up proudly every time he moved back up the length. But it was quiet, there were no moans or grunts or even whimpers, like there had been – only the squelching sounds of him devouring his cock like it was a succulent treat.

That couldn't be right. Izaya was _never_ quiet.

Shizuo glanced up and almost started laughing. Izaya's face was beat red and scrunched up, fingers pressed so far back into his mouth it looked painful. There was a trickle of blood running down towards his wrist, and Shizuo realized it was because he was biting down with the intention of denying with every fiber of his being that a beast was successfully hitting every pleasurable spot with acute accuracy. Resisting the urge to collapse into another fit of giggles, Shizuo spoke.

“ _No fucking way_ , you are _not_ about to go silent on me now.”

Shizuo tugged on Izaya's arm, and even though it wasn't particularly forceful, Izaya let him pull it away from his mouth in favor of taunting some more, trying to ignore his disappointment from the loss of heat around his pulsating cock. Licking blood and saliva from his lips, trying to center his breath, he dove right into speaking to erase the awkwardness he felt.

“Ah, but didn't Shizu-chan just say not to be so noisy? You never can make up your mind about things, can you?” he lilted out with an extremely fake confused tone.

Shizuo cupped Izaya's balls in response, glaring at him, but ultimately happy with the way Izaya raised his hips at the touch, although he bit his lip to conceal the whimper that should have followed.

“You _know_ what I mean, Flea. 'Sides, it's nothin' to be ashamed about. Lots of people are, ya' know...loud. You can't help it, right? Anyway, it's not even surprising - I figured as much with someone who likes to yap on the way you always do.”

Izaya smiled wryly, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to just grab Shizuo and grind against him shamelessly.

“Ever the charmer, aren't you, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, so completely done with Izaya's smart ass remarks.

“Fucking...ugh. Whatever. I mean it. I want to hear you.”

Izaya's smirk morphed into a predatory smile, as if he was getting ready to lunge forward and make a meal out of Shizuo. He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, sending an amorous glance through the curtain of hair that had fallen across his face.

“Oh? Does Shizu-chan think he can make me scream?”

Izaya was sure Shizuo hadn't forgotten that he'd let out some screams earlier, but as far as he was concerned, that didn't really count. It was only natural to scream when being dangled out a window, no matter the circumstances, _of course_. Surprisingly, Shizuo played along, but there was no missing the small curve upwards of his lips indicating a knowing smile. He shrugged.

“If that's a challenge, then sure, I'm up for it...on one condition.”

Izaya giggled. “On one condition, he says. Always the fine print with you, huh.”

“You gotta keep your hands away from you mouth. And quit holding back your cries. I know you are, Flea, so don't even try to deny it. I dunno what you're so worried about, but how am I gonna have a fair chance at making you scream if you don't at least level the playing field?”

So the brute wanted to play more games? Well, Izaya was never one to forfeit before he put his full effort it. Shizuo was just a pawn on his board of life - what kind of impact could he possibly make against someone who wasn't even on the board, but pulling the strings from the outside?

“Ah, you make some good points for once, Shizu-chan. Well, you sure seem confident, but I have my doubts you can do anything besides make me moan a little. It's not exactly an easy task to accomplish, you know. But well, by all means~ be my _guest_.”

Shizuo wondered if Izaya even realized how bad he was at lying. Shizuo chuckled a little before he bent back over to lick the head of his cock and blew a hot breath of air against it, but instead of taking it back in his mouth he hovered fully above the smaller man, his own cock just inches above Izaya's. He fondled Izaya's balls some more, playing with the folds of skin surprisingly gently, and without his hand to stop him Izaya moaned, low and husky. The tone was silky, oozing with a seductive inflection and it was exactly how Shizuo imagined it should be – Izaya melting into a puddle of sexual satisfaction beneath him.

As a reward of sorts, he ground down onto him and Izaya yelped, taken aback. With their cocks deliciously rubbing against each other, Izaya's hands moved up, yearning to grab and touch and pull and fondle, and he knew _exactly_ where to start.

Devious intent written on his features, Izaya tweaked both of Shizuo's nipples at once, yanking on them roughly, and Shizuo rolled his hips deliriously, a groan leaving his lips before he snapped out of it and wrenched those impish hands away, holding them down on either side of Izaya with a bruising grip.

“Would you fucking cut it out! What is the deal with you and my nipples anyway?! Fuckin' weirdo...”

Izaya gave a sheepish cheshire grin back up at him and shrugged, and Shizuo didn't have the heart to be angry, because it was _cute cute cute_ and he was starting to think he _could_ get used to describing the flea as such. It was almost admirable how the tick could dip between being cold and malicious to charming and adorable, fluid in his character to the point Shizuo wasn't sure anymore which was his truer nature.

Although he wasn't mad, Shizuo backed off of him again while still holding his arms down, if only to take in the look of annoyance on Izaya's face as his body demanded more, squirming on the bed and trying to move his arms in vain, agonized by the ridiculous amount of foreplay.

“S-Shizu-chan... _for fuck's sake_...”

“Yes, I agree, this is for fuck's sake,” Shizuo sang out in a jovial voice, and if Izaya hadn't been so blinded by his insatiable need to be touched, he would have liked to grab his knife to slit the brute's throat.

Shizuo released his arms so he could grip the base of Izaya's cock, squeezing around the shaft and causing precum to spurt out the tip while he played with a pert nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Izaya let out a contented sigh, eyes fluttering shut as he moved his head to the side, fingers twisting into the sheet again.

“Ah...mmm...yeah...”

“Well, you were right about one thing, Flea.”

“H-hah...what's that, S-Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo moved down to flick his tongue around his flushed, engorged tip, and Izaya keened up into the touch as he moaned softly, moving his hips forward in a desperate attempt to have more of that velvety mouth around him, too consumed with desire to add anything smart to the inquiry. Shizuo shifted so that he could trail his tongue slowly up over jutting hipbones instead and up farther still, to over and around his navel, lapping lazily while Izaya whimpered in frustration. Licking his lips, Shizuo lifted his head with a sultry gaze, a mischievous glint reflecting in those murky irises.

“I really do want to fuck you. Ah, I should probably be more descriptive about how since you gave me that enlightening vocabulary lesson earlier, right?”

Izaya sighed. “Shizu-chan, I already know that - I'm the one who pointed it out in the first place, you idiot.”

As much as Shizuo wanted to fuck the little pest, he was still having a pretty good time as it was taking it slow and messing with him than just going ahead and giving him what he wanted. He obviously hadn't learned anything from the window incident if he was still playing games without thinking twice, so Shizuo had no problem at all with throwing it straight back in his stupid face. Shizuo leaned back over him to whisper sensually into his ear.

“You know, I'd like to _screw_ you so hard you'll be begging and screaming for me to stop. Oh, I'd really like to bend you over the bed while I _nail_ you so I can see every bit of you writhe in ecstasy while you scream like the little slut you are.”

Shizuo nipped at his earlobe while he fingered his perineum, and Izaya cried out, hands gripping onto what was left of the sheet on the bed as his head tipped back.

“As I _hammer into you_ , I'd love to pull your hair until you cry for real for once because you're in so much pain – pain you don't enjoy, that is. I want to _pound_ hard into that tight little ass, _bang_ you up against the wall, _shag_ you on every possible surface of this apartment to the point you become so addicted to it you'll go through emotional and physical withdrawal just from being away from my cock for even _one day_.”

“ _Jesus_ , Shizu-chan...” Izaya breathed in a daze, his cock jumping up eagerly in anticipation of Shizuo's sincere promises to fuck all sense and awareness out of him.

“Please...mmm...come on...j-just...please...”

With his whole body feeling flushed with the intense warmth surrounding him, Izaya was quickly losing all sense of time, space, _everything_ and _shit, shit, shit_ he'd never wanted to be fucked by someone more than he did in that moment. This was no longer just a task to be completed - he genuinely _wanted_ a monster to fuck him. There was nothing more degrading than that particular revelation.

He could get past this though - as long as the actual experience of fucking wasn't as enjoyable as what the man was doing to him now, as long as he could prove Shizuo was still a monster in the process while he finally completed his original goal - it would all be worth it, worth the sacrifice of his pride at some level.

“What, aren't you going to tell me how much you want me to fuck you, since I was being more explicit now?”

Face flushed and chest heaving, Izaya managed to scowl weakly at him.

“Like...ah, y-you don't already know...so now you want me to beg? How cliche. Yes, yes, I want you to fuck me, dumb ass. Honestly...hnng...you are dragging this out way longer than it needs to be...w-we could have been done with this _ages_ ago...”

Shizuo beamed at him. “Ha, you're right, I do already know. It's not like you have to say the actual words – I can _see_ it, _feel_ it - your body begging and wanting so desperately is all the communication I need. But thanks for making it more clear – wouldn't want to have any other non-consensual mishaps, would we?”

Izaya clicked his tongue. “God damn it, Shizu-chan, would you just - ”

Shizuo cut him off again, amusement pooling in his amber irises. “Well, let's get to it then, since you're in such a hurry all of a sudden.”

Shizuo's fingers let up on their grip on his hips in favor of trailing down, down, crawling towards his puckered hole that stood out from the inflamed flesh of his ass cheeks. Alarmed, Izaya jerked his hand up to grab Shizuo's wrist, gripping it firmly.

“Ah, Shizu-chan, wait! My-my coat pocket...”

“Huh?”

“Just...go check my coat pocket...” Izaya looked to the side as he mumbled the disgruntled words, absently fiddling with his hands.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and stopped his ministrations. He really, really hoped this wasn't another trick, because he actually wanted to relish in fucking this little tick so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks, wouldn't ever dare to smirk at him again for crossing such a fucked up line between them. Backing away slowly while keeping his eyes on Izaya for any sudden movements, he looked around until he spotted the crumpled coat and yanked it from the floor. Pulling out the switchblade from the pocket, he shot Izaya a scathing look.

“This some kind of sick joke? You want me to cut you or something, like they do in those weird M&M things?”

Izaya rolled his eyes and heaved an exasperated breath as he turned to his side to face Shizuo. Really, could this man get any dumber?

“Oh my _god_ , you are so ridiculously stupid. Not that, the _other_ thing in my pocket. And it's _S &M_, for sadism and masochism, respectively – which, by the way, we've already done a great deal of. On the other hand, an _M &M_ is a type of _candy_ \- of all people you should know this - you absolute neanderthal. How in the world do you even know what it is without realizing the actual name? Better yet, how the hell are you finding porn like that using M &M as a search term?”

Ignoring Izaya for the moment and tossing the switchblade aside, Shizuo fished around in the pocket until he pulled out the bottle of lube Izaya had placed there earlier that night. He wrinkled his nose.

“What the hell. You just walk around with this all the time? Just when I think you can't get any more perverse...”

Walking back over to Izaya, he paused to look at him thoughtfully. With his cheeks and cock painted a dark red, legs still spread invitingly and body shining with a thin sheen of sweat, Shizuo soaked in the stunning view.

“Huh...and you know what? If you're gonna be rude, you can go fuck yourself. Literally.”

Tossing the bottle at Izaya, the smaller man looked up at him cautiously.

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“You heard me. Fuck yourself. You've got fingers, don't you? Put 'em to good use. I'll just sit here and watch.”

Izaya pushed his lip out into a pout. His fingers? Well that was no fun.

“But...I want -”

“I don't give a fuck about what _you_ want. You break into my home at ungodly hours in the night doing gross stuff to me while I sleep for no fucking reason, then on top of that, you've been nothing but a sadistic, manipulative, _dick_ \- and you think I should just go along with whatever the hell kinda weird shit _you_ want? Think again. Put your goddamn fingers up your own slutty ass, or get the hell out and slink back to that garbage heap you call a home – because that's what you are, trash – and that's where you belong.”

Izaya whistled lowly, amused at the annoyance that was resurfacing on Shizuo's face.

“My, my, no need to be so cruel. So much for all that consent talk earlier and asking your partner about _their_ wants.” That particular statement earned him a well-deserved glare. “Alright, alright, I'll do it. Just sit back and enjoy the show then, _princess_.”

Glaring passionately at Shizuo, he unscrewed the cap from the bottle. If Shizuo wanted him to fuck himself, then fine he would do it and he'd be damned if it wouldn't be the best fucking thing that brute had ever seen.

_He'll be the one begging me by the end of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizu-chan has a soft spot when it comes to seeing people cry, like most people would, but of course Izaya would take advantage of that in some manner. Did you all expect anything less?
> 
> Wow, Izaya, give it up already. He really gives a whole new meaning to “Do not go gentle into that good night”, huh? And yeah, I'm totally going there and putting a suggestive interpretation to a beloved classic, so sue me.
> 
> Seriously though, what's even keeping these assholes awake at this point?? I like to think it's a result of years of rising and unresolved sexual tension coming to an unfortunate head...if you know what I mean ;) Speaking of which, next chapter is the titillating conclusion! It's a little bittersweet, isn't it?


	8. An Unexpected Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the last chapter. I know, I know, try not to cry too hard. You all have been so lovely in your feedback, so thanks for that. Dunno if I would have finished this otherwise without that encouragement :)
> 
> But don't be _too_ sad, friends, because there is still one last part in this series, as well as an epilogue of sorts for this. On top of that, I started _another_ story with these losers (first chapter is out, and it's all shameless porn), if for some reason you all really care to read more stupidity. So stay tuned for more bullshit coming soon ~

Izaya shot one last pointed look at Shizuo before he coated his slim fingers with a generous amount of the sticky liquid, and then moved so that he was on his hands and knees - legs spread just wide enough to be vulgar and ass arched tantalizingly in the air. Izaya made sure to keep himself parallel to Shizuo on the bed so that he could get a good view of his whole body. Moving his head to the side from where it was pressed into the mattress, he shot a coy look towards the man as a wet digit disappeared into the puckered entrance.

Raising his hips slightly, he closed his eyes in pleasure at the initial intrusion and a small whimper escaped his lips. Adding another finger almost immediately, he felt the familiar desperation of needing to be filled. The liquid was cold against his insides, but as he swirled the digits around, straining up to angle them to aim for that sweet spot – a pleasant tingling sensation began to fill his heated body.

The third finger had him arching and lifting his head, eyes flying open as he met the cool gaze of amber irises watching him intensely.

“Mmmm...hnng...S-Shizu-chan...”

Izaya observed that even though Shizuo was being silent as a graveyard and had an unreadable expression on his face, he could still feel him stiffen beside him on the bed. There was no hiding the large arousal that was straining up (and fucking _christ_ he was still so curious to see it in all its glory), and it was the beast's own damn fault for still having those stupid boxers on. Smirking widely, Izaya pushed the digits as hard as he could until he felt the elusive smooth pad inside him. 

“Ah...ah! Mmm, feels good...”

Scissoring his fingers to further loosen up his tight muscles, he shifted so that he was sitting upright on his knees to get a better angle. In and out, in and out, he rolled his hips down as he speared himself on those fingers over and over again, yelling out when he hit the sweet spot head on, throwing his head back dramatically.

“Fuck, _yes_!...But it would...would feel nicer...if...mmm...S-Shizu-chan would... _fuck me_...”

As another moan ripped from his swollen lips, he glanced salaciously at Shizuo from under heavily lidded eyes, eyelashes fluttering like the wings of some flashy insect. 

Shizuo's face was a ravishing shade of red now, and it was obvious he was trying to resist the urge with every fiber of his being not to grab that writhing body and slam into the tight hole until he fucked the stupid smirk clean off the pest's face. Fingers flexing back and forth, he was _itching_ to touch every inch of exposed skin, but he had to hold out because damn it, this is what he'd wanted, wasn't it?

That fucking parasite. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

With a tilt of that cocky head, carmine eyes daring the beast to back down, Izaya dragged his free hand to caress his chest slowly, and then those dexterous fingers dipped down to snake around his weeping erection, jerking upwards as a long cry escaped from between lecherously parted lips.

“Please, won't you p-play with me...Shizu- _ohhh_...” 

A particularly forceful thrust down had him seeing stars and he pushed hard into the touch of his own fingers slipping around the loosened space, obscene squelching noises filling the stiff atmosphere of the room.

“Hahh...if...if only it was your cock...and not my fingers...”

“You...you're cheating, louse. I didn't say you could touch yourself like that..” 

The husky, breathless voice finally croaked out beside him, and between the moans and cries of pleasure came an amused chuckle. Shizuo's tongue darted out to moisten incredibly dry lips, and _damn_ , he couldn't remember ever being so _thirsty_.

“S-Shizu-chan didn't say I _couldn't_...ahhh...but if you want me to stop, you should help me out then, ne?”

“Take your hand off your fucking dick before I shatter your fingers into a million little pieces,” Shizuo hissed out, voice severely strained.

Izaya pulled his slick fingers out of his ass with a lewd _slurp_ , and brought the dirty digits to his lips, sucking on them provocatively while his other hand only continued stroking himself harder. Pink tongue flickering as he ran it up his middle finger (and there was just no way that _wasn't_ intentional), he flashed Shizuo a challenging look.

“Why don't you come over here and fucking _make me_ , you little _bitch_.”

A low growl was his only warning before the beast was upon him, ripping his hand forcefully away from his erection. Whining in protest, Izaya removed his fingers from his mouth to grab himself again, but Shizuo was already flipping him and pinning his arms down, recreating their original positions from when he had first discovered him in his bed.

“ _Fine_ , you want me to fuck you so bad, I'll fuck you! I'll screw you so hard you're not gonna be able to sit for a whole _week_ , I'll make sure of that!!!”

“Ohhh, _please_ do, I would expect nothing less from a _beast_ such as yourself!!”

Grinding down angrily onto the smaller man, Izaya yelped at the contact, thrusting his hips upwards. He could feel the pulsing hardness of the brute through the material chafing against his bare cock, and it wasn't enough – he needed more, needed to be closer, _closer_ , somehow, and he'd never, ever been so pissed off by a simple piece of silky fabric with every fiber of his being as he was in that moment.

“Those are _cocky_ words coming from someone who's been _begging_ their enemy to pound into them _all night_ like a little whore!!” 

The more Izaya needily bucked against him, the more Shizuo reduced the speed in his movements, even pausing to bite down on a pink nipple teasingly.

“Mmm...I may be a whore, but at least I'm not stupid... _ahh_!! I mean, how do you expect to fuck me – ah, _shit_ \- with your boxers still on? S-Shizu-chan really doesn't think these things through, he just acts out of instinct _like an animal_!”

Shizuo stopped the slow rhythm he had going, and although he was annoyed, he had to admit the louse had a point. He reluctantly pulled himself off the writhing, flushed body, which provoked a pathetic, dissatisfied whimper, and _good god_ , that man was just such a confusing _pest_.

“...you're fucking lucky I'd rather screw you right now, or that would have cost you a broken arm for sure.”

The hand already slicked with lube and a mix of his own juices immediately flew back down to continue stroking his neglected cock, which earned Izaya a mixed look of disapproval and lust from Shizuo.

“Oh ho, but you won't do that, so why don't you stop sending me empty threats and just _put your cock in my ass already_.” Izaya thumbed his slit and groaned, smearing precum around the tip slowly as he tried to resist the urge to stroke faster, lest he come again before the real fun started.

As he _finally_ slipped the godforsaken material off his hips, Shizuo snorted.

“Don't think that just 'cause I'm gonna fuck you doesn't mean I'm necessarily against the idea of harming you. I mean, it's not like you really need an arm to have sex.”

Before Izaya could retort with something smart, he felt the words immediately die from his lips. His hand stopped its movements.

There it was – Shizuo's cock, pulsing, glorious - tip weeping and red, head engorged with blood– perhaps everything he'd imagined it to be, and then some. Sure, he'd felt it through the material countless times that night, but seeing it out in the open finally he could tell just how _huge_ it was. Izaya had seen his fair share of cocks for sure, but this. This was something else entirely. It was a bit more, well, intimidating than he thought it'd be. And unfortunately, he'd never been very good at guessing exact sizes of anything, let alone that of sexual organs.

“Oh, Shizu-chan is just _monstrous_ everywhere, huh? So...how, uh, big would you say you are exactly?” Izaya squinted, and placed his fingers under his chin thoughtfully. “You've got to be like what, 15cm at least...right?” [1]

Shizuo paused to look at him incredulously. That was oddly...specific. 

“I...what the _hell_? How the _fuck_ should I know? If this is your idea of dirty talk, I have no problem with gagging you, 'cause that is just...that's just fuckin' _weird_.”

Izaya's cheeks burned. It had been weird, hadn't it? Maybe now wasn't the best time. 

“Er...I mean...like is it going to fit? I'm just concerned for the well being of my ass, you know.”

Shrugging off the earlier question as Izaya just continuing to be the little freak that he was, Shizuo cracked his neck and gave him an unnerving grin as he spread his arms out wide.

“Dunno. But we're about to find out!” 

_Shit_. The beast was going to tear him apart! As much as he wanted to prove that Shizuo was a monster, Izaya wasn't all that eager to be ripped in half now that it came down to it. He considered that maybe he really shouldn't have gone so far when he was humiliating him earlier. That was a look laced with the need for revenge.

Shizuo opened the drawer at his bedside table, relieved at the fact that he had a few condoms leftover from his vacation a few months back. There was no way he was going to go into the great unknown without being protected – god only knew how many others had been there before him. He might catch Izaya's craziness, get flea AIDS - or even _worse_ – rabies. 

Pulling one out and rolling it over his cock, Shizuo grabbed the bottle that had been tossed almost forgotten on the bed, and coated himself in a rather gracious amount that he didn't really think Izaya deserved. Gasping lightly as he felt the cool liquid through the thin material on his heated skin, he grabbed a bony ankle and tugged the man towards the edge of the bed. He laughed at Izaya's suddenly concerned expression.

“What? Worried about something, _I-za-ya_ -kun?”

Izaya glared up at him, his face unusually pale. “Not at all. Please, continue.”

“You _sure_? You don't look so good.” Shizuo moved Izaya's hips forward to align his straining erection to the puckered entrance, choosing to stay in a standing position. 

“Fucking do it already, you protozoan.” The challenging tone was meant to sound confident, but Izaya's voice faltered slightly. Lifting Izaya's legs until his toes were brushing Shizuo's ears, he grinned.

“As you wish.” Izaya propped himself on his elbows, and automatically closed his eyes, flinching back and bracing for the impact he knew was going to come. When nothing happened for a few moments, he cracked open an eye. Shizuo had an odd look on his face. Izaya could feel the slick tip push up against his taught muscles and he groaned.

“What the _hell_ are you waiting for - "

Shizuo sighed, leaned down, and placed a chaste kiss on Izaya's open mouth, swallowing the obnoxious words that were bound to come out.

“Relax. I'm not actually going to hurt you.” He tilted his head. “Well, I dunno. It might hurt. Um, I've never fucked a dude before, I don't really know how this shit works. But...ah. I'll go slow or whatever. Just quit looking at me like that.”

“Oh? Is Shizu-chan trying to act like a human? How cute.” 

The words held little weight as he felt Izaya's thin frame tremble beneath him. Shizuo shifted his hands from their grip on his ankles, balancing his legs firmly on his shoulders instead, and settled with entangling his fingers in the silky locks of Izaya's hair, sifting through the strands soothingly. He placed a light kiss on his exposed throat right below his adam's apple, and Izaya stared up at him with flushed cheeks, bewildered at the sudden affectionate gestures. No, no, no, _no_! Monsters weren't supposed to be _gentle_!

“Don't push your luck, Flea. Can't you just shut up for once and enjoy this? You know what, don't answer that - you're probably just gonna say something stupid. Fuck it.” 

Staying crouched over, Shizuo moved his hips forward slowly, breaching the first ring of tense muscle. Despite the fact it was slick from Izaya's session with his fingers, it was definitely tight. He could feel the man clamp down around him and he groaned, resisting the urge to plow into the inviting heat. Izaya gasped sharply, and Shizuo nibbled softly on his earlobe. 

Breathing hotly into the shell of his ear, he whispered, “ _Relax_ , Izaya. Just...trust me.”

For some reason, the words _did_ relax him, the husky, low baritone of Shizuo's voice instantly soothing his panicked nerves. Warm lips brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck, and he felt the cool wetness of Shizuo's tongue worry over the sore bites from earlier. As Izaya let his muscles relax, Shizuo pushed forward.

“Ahh...ah....that's...good...”

Head hitting the mattress as a wave of pleasure spiked with pain coursed through him, Izaya moaned softly. It did hurt a little, which was inevitable considering the girth, but it _definitely_ didn't feel like anything was tearing. _Why_. Why was the brute being so _tender_ all of a sudden after everything that happened?

Encouraged by the display, Shizuo thrust his hips forward with slightly more force until he was completely sheathed within the hot hole. Afraid to move for fear of hurting the man and afraid to look too closely at Izaya (he didn't want to see that look of raw fear he'd seen from earlier ever again, didn't want to see him staring with that same gaze that everyone else always showed him – like they were expecting to be hurt), Shizuo settled with sucking on the ivory neck before him, apologizing with his tongue by tenderly moving over the purpling hickies, cleaning up the dried blood in unspoken repentance. 

While skimming his fingers softly over the bruises covering Izaya's wrists, Shizuo noted that the marks were probably painful, and he felt guilty as they stared angrily back at him, even though the pest had seemed to enjoy it at the time- because he _knew_ Izaya would never actually vocalize if he was really hurting him, would never admit it – so he had to keep his strength under control. The thought of actually breaking Izaya when he was finally being vulnerable absolutely horrified him, and he was scared, because he really did ruin everything he touched.

Shizuo truly thought himself to be a monster.

But then Izaya was thrusting his own hips beneath him, squirming and panting at the tender treatment of his neck, Shizuo's hands still stroking his hair and then cupping his face to capture his lips and Izaya couldn't ever remember a time when he felt _so whole, so alive, so full_ \- figuratively and literally – and as soon as their lips parted he breathlessly hissed the words he knew needed to be said.

“ _Move._ ”

There were no mocking insults attached for once, and Shizuo finally moved, slowly at first until he heard the breathy moans and cries beneath him grow louder and his thrusts grew faster and more powerful. Trusting arms clutched at his broad shoulders as angular legs hooked around his back, and Shizuo was able to push himself in deeper, contracting walls around him sending white hot pleasure up his spine. Suddenly Izaya was screaming and the warm walls around his cock were clenching; trapping him in the most pleasurable heat that he'd ever experienced, but the scream had Shizuo pausing mid thrust because, _shit_ had he hurt him?

“Hnng, don't stop...it feels good, don't stop, Shizu-chan, _please_...!”

If the words weren't any indication, he looked at Izaya and saw the bliss written on his face, saw carmine eyes looking back at him with want, not fear, and that was a green light that had him pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in, striking the spot that made the man dissolve into the most beautiful mess beneath him.

“Ahh, mmm, harder, harder, Shizu- _c-chan_ , come on - !”

Strong fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked, the tingle of his impending orgasm crawling up his spine as Shizuo pounded with an increased fervor against his prostate. He was moving forward now, onto the bed, continuing to fuck him into the mattress with an incredible passion Izaya had never quite seen before and it was beautiful, truly the most beautiful sight he'd seen of the blonde so far.

Shizuo switched their positions, pushing Izaya gently so he could roll him on his side, straddling one of his legs while he lifted the other up towards his head, parting the limbs like scissors. He gave the man's cock a few more short pumps before he moved to lightly trace his plush rear, trying to take the burn out from those awful welts all over it, as if he could channel the pain into his own body. He whimpered as his orgasm was denied and Shizuo pulled out without warning. Izaya cried softly at the loss of that divine feeling of being filled and he was empty, _so empty_ , and he reached out to grab Shizuo's hips to try and pull him closer, tipping his own up eagerly as he rubbed himself against Shizuo's thigh.

“Don't be so impatient, Flea... _shit_...quit being so damn cute...” 

Face flushing in embarrassment, Izaya turned his head to the side, although he didn't stop his frantic movements.

"...'m not...i'm not _cute_ , S-Shizu-chan, geez...just, ugh, _more_...c'mon... 

Shizuo chuckled softly at how clingy, how needy the pest was being, blinded by want. Giving into him quite easily now (and really, how could he say no to such an honest expression?), Shizuo pushed back into the hole, tentatively at first, still all too aware of the fragility of the lithe body beneath him. He increased his thrusts slowly with all the strength he could use without injuring him, and Izaya shrieked, head rolling back as Shizuo accidentally brushed against his prostate again and jolted darts of pleasure throughout every nerve in his body, his dick jumping up in time to the heavenly movements against that sweet spot.

“ _Fuck_...feels so good, yes, _yes_ , more more, _please_ -!”

Shizuo's eyes opened wide at the flea's continued pleas, not as much startled by him being so vocal, but more so at how he was begging without so much as a second thought now, his mask entirely gone and replaced with the base emotion of desire.

“Shit, I-Izaya...god...you're so beautiful...,” he breathed out, voice barely above a whisper as he thrust forward less powerfully to languidly roll his hips for a moment, trying to stave off his orgasm. Shizuo hadn't really meant to let the compliment soar out from his loose lips (like the man needed a bigger ego), but it appeared that Izaya hadn't heard him this time anyway, eyes having rolled into the back of his head as he focused on the slow, wavelike push and pull of Shizuo's hips dipping into his.

The new position gave just the right angle, and Shizuo squeezed his ass gently, reveling in the fact that Izaya was becoming more and more incoherent as he alternated between yelling and moaning loudly. He cracked his eyes open and caught Shizuo staring down at him with the most piercing gaze he'd ever seen, but it only made him want to cry out louder, obscene noises tearing up and out his throat just like they always did in the heat of the moment, and he didn't even _care_ about that stupid challenge he had made earlier, settling on letting Shizuo take the victory he had obviously worked so hard to earn.

“Oh, oh _god_! More...h-harder, _please_...feels amazing-!”

Shizuo fondled Izaya's ass to the rhythm of his cock dipping into the moist, tight hole that was sucking him in greedily, moving Izaya's leg slightly down to wrap it around him so that he could lean over again to place feather-light kisses across his jawline. Locking his arms back around the neck above him, that's when Izaya felt _it_ , the thrumming of an erratic pulse underneath his fingertips like the purest melody, fluttering in his senses with the heartbeat he was becoming connected to forever, raw and for once, so undeniably _human_ , it increased the thrill racing through his own veins.

It was a jolting revelation he didn't get much time to think about, because Shizuo's hand came back to wrap around his throbbing cock, and his thrusts became even more desperate, meeting in time with that strong hand stroking and glorious organ pounding into him with a severe, but still ridiculously gentle intensity.

Blinded by the pleasure embracing him inside and out, Izaya bit down into the hard flesh of the neck above him as it all finally crashed together in the most intense climax he had ever experienced – his heart and body and mind chanting a combined prayer of _Shizuo – Shizuo – Shizuo_. 

With a scream so inhumanly loud that Shizuo was sure his neighbors were cursing him to hell at that very moment, he watched in awe as Izaya came in thick, hot spurts, splattering both of them with the milky strands. Even though he'd already climaxed, his screams didn't stop, and Shizuo was finally seeing the man so completely vulnerable and unguarded, his expressions pure and honest and he moved faster, faster, a chant of “ _Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan_ ” being murmured happily in his ear. For once that awful nickname didn't piss him off.

He had finally reduced the prideful informant to a needy, quivering mess of tangled limbs, breathless prayers, and unholy screams, and with a groan and a final thrust he came with such a force inside him that the condom broke, his seed slamming into Izaya's abused prostate and the man had finally, _finally_ lost control over that obnoxious mouth to the point that he was speaking absolute gibberish, the language centers in his brain having shut down.

Shizuo slowed as he rode out the waves of his climax, and eventually came to a stop, trying to catch his breath. He glanced at Izaya and saw him looking dazed, thoroughly fucked and covered in sweat interspersed with semen, his screams having died to soft moans, and then finally – silence. That sound concerned him, however - it wasn't normal, and Shizuo panicked, thinking he had really hurt him after all. Pulling out quickly, cum spilling out onto the bed, he waved a hand in front of the man's face as he brought up the last tattered remnant of his sheet to wipe up the mess he'd made, dabbing around his ass gently.

“Oi, Izaya, you alright...? Fuck, I'm sorry about the condom...but more importantly, I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

Stupid monster and his stupid concerned tone and stupid him for ever, _ever_ thinking this was a good idea – past him had been right, this definitely hadn't ended well.

He'd let a beast fuck him and that wasn't even the worst part – he _had_ sincerely enjoyed every god damn minute of it.

“...'m fine. Shizu-chan worries too much. That's because his head is too empty to do anything else. What an idiot.” 

His ass did hurt a little, but for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to worry Shizuo when he looked so genuinely concerned. Instead of getting angry, the man surprised him one last time.

Looking up to see the true smiling face and kind eyes of Heiwajima Shizuo, Izaya stared, dumb-founded as he said simply, “Ah, that's good. I'm glad.”

Shizuo gave him one last light peck to his temple, imprinting that lovely smile into his face, searing it like a brand into Izaya's mind forever. Throwing the dirty sheet to the floor, he rolled off of Izaya to lay down by his side.

_You're...glad? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

They both laid there, basking in a surreal afterglow in absolute silence. Izaya stayed on his back, staring at the ceiling pensively. After a few minutes, an arm snaked around his waist, curling around him protectively.

_...I hate you so, so much right now, Shizu-chan._

“Ne, Shizu-chan,” he finally whispered, not really having the energy to further exert his voice.

A small grunt was his only response. 

“Do you...happen to own a measuring tape?”

Silence. Izaya turned his head curiously to face Shizuo and his expression softened at the sight, mouth quirking upwards. Shizuo's eyes were closed, a serene look on his face. Curled up on his side in a seemingly deep sleep with an arm casually thrown across Izaya's slim waist, his lips were still turned up in a happy smile.

It was kind of cute.

_Ah. Oh well. I'll do it later._

Wiggling a bit closer towards the surrounding warmth of Shizuo's body, sleep deprivation finally took its toll as his heavy eyelids began to automatically close into a blissful slumber.

Izaya would definitely need the energy for later that next day anyway, after Shizuo woke up to discover an empty bed, a message written in permanent marker on his forehead that read, “Call me sometime – Love, Your Flea” with a crudely drawn dick next to it (along with his number), his pack of cigarettes in the toilet, and several of his pictures missing from his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 15cm is like 5.9in give or take...which is around average dick size. So Izaya's probably way off, but I mean, he did say _at least_. So technically he's not _wrong_ lmao
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ah ha, get it? _Unexpected_ climax? The whole time Shizuo was going on and on about violently fucking the shit out of Izaya, but when it came down to it...well, he just couldn't do that to him. How sweet. How the fuck this monstrosity ended in fluff, though...well, it's one of life's many mysteries...
> 
> Er, my apologies to anyone out there who _was_ hoping for some brutal, primal ball-slapping hate sex, but my stories always have some sort of stupid twist like that, so take anything I write in the future with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Some last reflections: This was one of my first stories in which I didn't portray Shizuo as a fumbling virgin, haha. I like to think he had a fling with some older lady at one point when he was on vacation somewhere where no one knew about his reputation. And he may have said he never 'fucked a dude' before, but he didn't seem to have any issues with that blowjob earlier, so I'll leave that up for whatever speculation you want ;)...Ah, there's nothing like bi/pan Shizuo to mix it up a bit. Izaya, on the other hand, is totes hella gay, if I didn't make that ridiculously obvious :P
> 
> Thanks to those who stayed on my wild and crazy ride! Hope you all enjoyed yourselves~


	9. Omake - All The World's a Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays  
> meant to post this days ago  
> caught in haiku hell

“It appears there was some excitement today by this very apartment complex near the West Exit in Ikebukuro!”

“Ehh, _excitement_ , you say, Isaac?! But isn't the bustling city of Ikebukuro _always_ full of excitement?!”

Two extremely enthusiastic news casters stood outside of an old apartment complex for the nightly _Ikenews_ report. Both were foreigners - one was a female with blonde hair, dressed in an old style silk red dress; the other was a male with ridiculously long sideburns, and was wearing an old fashioned cowboy costume that looked like it had gone out of style at least 100 years ago. Disrupted from his work by the obnoxious voices coming from his TV, Orihara Izaya looked up from his phone, slightly annoyed.

“Really now, what's with this over exaggerated display?”

As he focused in on the screen, attention grabbed by the mention of Ikebukuro, his eyes opened wide as he instantly recognized the complex the two odd characters were bouncing around in front of. Inhaling sharply, he waited quietly with baited breath, suddenly very aware of Namie's presence nearby in the kitchen.

_No! Damn it..._

“That's true, Miria, but today it was _especially_ so! Reports came in from the area early this morning of what appeared to be two people, at least one of them male, engaging in scandalous and indecent sexual acts in a public space!”

_Fuck! So Shizu-chan was right, they didn't get a good look at him after all. That god damn protozoan...well, it was inevitable really. I was practically expecting this. It will be a pain, but I'm sure damage control is still possible. It's barely been a day, so it shouldn't be that bad so long as no physical evidence surfaces..._

The woman named Miria gasped sharply and then yelled out in a high pitched decibel that made Izaya wince.

“Whaaaat! How embarrassing! While that certainly is something, this isn't really news worthy, is it? I mean, what exactly makes this story unique, my dear Isaac?”

The woman looked over to her news partner, hand cupped to her ear as she eagerly awaited his response. The man, Isaac, pointed at her dramatically.

“I'm glad you asked, my lovely co-host! What makes this unique, is that those who called claimed they saw our mystery person - whose gender currently remains a topic of heated debate on our online forums - participating in these illicit acts by dangling their male partner out the window of an apartment from somewhere between the 8h and 10th floor!”

“ _Iyaaa_ , no way, no way!” Miria made a show of hiding her face with her arm while waving the other frantically like a windmill. “Oh, Isaac, I'm blushing! Not only is that embarrassing, but it sounds extremely unsafe! Is this perhaps some twisted form of domestic abuse?!”

Izaya sighed heavily, glaring his best menacing look at the TV, as if he could burn the irritating people on the other side with his eyes. 

_While I appreciate my beloved humans empathizing with me about that horrible situation, this type of news reporting is just unnecessary, not to mention tabloid-esque. Is Ikenews really that desperate for viewers these days?_

Isaac nodded with his hand under his chin, as if he was considering it, and then turned to face the camera again.

“No one knows for sure, but many speculations have been going on throughout the day! From those claiming it to be a new kink called 'Aerial Play' being practiced in the BDSM scene to those with the much darker take of it being related to gang activity as some sort of special initiation ceremony, one thing is for sure – rumors are _running_ wild!” 

As he said the words 'running', Isaac began to run quickly in place, an obnoxious grin on his face as if he was gloating inwardly at his lame joke, causing Izaya to roll his eyes at the screen. Miria frowned, face contorted into sudden worry as she put her hand to her lips.

“Eek, well that's just awful! What can we, as upstanding citizens, do to help the police in their current investigation into these bizarre, lewd acts?”

Isaac quit running and punched a fist enthusiastically into the air, turning back to look at her as if she had just stated a solution to eradicating world hunger.

“Miria, you sure are asking some _great_ questions tonight! A few people managed to capture rough video footage, but with the height the crime was committed at, the couple's identities tragically remain a mystery! Because of the many complaints, police are investigating the complex and surrounding areas accordingly. So, all you viewers need to do is take a look at the video in question, and see if you can provide any further information!”

Miria, who had pulled a notebook out of seemingly no where and appeared to be jotting down notes while nodding her head, looked up and back towards the camera, smiling broadly.

“That sure sounds easy enough! Well then, see you all tomorrow night when we host a special edition of 'Serial Killers, more like Serial _Thrillers_ : Charlie Manson - seriously, what's up with that dude?' airing at 19:00! Be there, or be...” Miria and Isaac each bent an arm, connecting their fingers together to form a rectangular shape between them, while giving a thumbs-up with their free hands as they yelled simultaneously, “Square!”

Izaya almost screamed at the TV, aghast, but stopped himself just in time as he heard the shuffling of pans in the the distance indicating Namie was still very much there.

_What?! They can't be serious...they're really going to show something of that nature during golden-time television?!_ [1]

The duo waved at the camera happily, flashing peace signs while the text 'Until Next Time!' rolled across the bottom, and then the screen went dark. 

Bold, white characters appeared as a serious voice read off, “Due to the video's graphic nature, although we have censored accordingly, we advise any families watching with children to please have them leave the room at this time. If you or anyone you know has any information after watching the video, please contact...”

_Fuck. Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! That fucking uncivilized swine! I'm going to kill him for sure this time!_

These thoughts, and many other much more violent ones, were running through Izaya's head while his face completely drained of blood. Damage control was still doable, but at the rate things were going, he'd have to stay up all night _again_ in order to contain this disaster. All the while, that fucking brute was probably watching it and laughing his ass off, not having to worry at all!

“Geez, just when I think that city can't get any weirder...Honestly, I'm surrounded by all sorts of perverts.”

Izaya tensed, jolting slightly in his seat on the couch as he heard Namie speak, unaware that she had been walking up behind him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Wearing a loosely tied apron, she stood with one hand on her hip, the other clasping a soup ladle. Unconciously, Izaya pulled his fur jacket even tighter around him, which was already zipped up to his chin to hide the giant bite marks Shizuo had left on his neck.

“Ahaha, well to each his own, I suppose,” Izaya blurted out nervously, trying to steady his voice as Namie's attention became solely focused on the video that was now playing as she stood by the couch. Horrifyingly enough, a shoddy recording of his own naked body being thrown around and played with so intimately did indeed start playing, forcing him to relive the amazing and simultaneously horrible moment. However, it _was_ hard to tell who he was (especially with the grainy quality of the film) without his trademark clothes, as he had figured. And yet...

He looked up at Namie as she spoke, (any excuse needed to take his eyes away from the humiliating video) and his heartbeat fluttered rapidly when he noticed she was squinting suspiciously at the screen.

“Huh...that man _does_ look oddly familiar. I wonder if that was a friend of Seiji's...? No, come to think of it, isn't one of your other apartments really close to that area? You know, that one you had me stay at to meet up with those stuffy businessmen? Maybe he was one of those clients, and that's where I know him from...hmm...”

Sure that sweat was visibly running down his face at this point, Izaya turned his gaze back towards the TV screen, which god damn it, was _still_ streaming the video. 

_How is this even legal to air?! Ikenews is really going to pay for this after I get done with them..._

Trying to keep an indifferent tone, he spoke.

“Ah, do you really think that's the sort of company I'd keep? Really, Namie-san, don't be so quick to assume I'd put myself in a situation where I'd have to associate with those types.”

Namie scoffed at him, her eyes flitting away from the screen. “You're a little freak yourself, so _no_ , I'm not being quick to assume anything. That seems _exactly_ like the type of company you'd be apt to keep around.”

Izaya shrugged, keeping a calm air around him even though he was currently having a severe existential crisis. If he could just get her away from the TV without making it look suspicious...

“My, my, you sure are one to talk, Namie-san. You do hang around that perverted doctor, you know.”

“Oh _please_ , Kishitani-sensei is the only person in this world who is even remotely close to being your friend, and you think you have the right to accuse me - _oh my god_ , wait a minute, is that guy being _spanked_?”

From the corner of her eye she had caught the movement from the TV and quickly did a double take. Izaya feigned disinterest, but his heart stopped for a brief moment as he saw the blurry recording of his body jolting forward from Shizuo's hands slamming into his ass. 

“It would appear so.”

Namie giggled loudly as she put her hand to her mouth, interest completely recaptured. “Wow, that really _is_ fucked up.” She cocked her head, observing quietly for a moment, smirk curling wide on her face. And then - “Still, though, he doesn't seem all that bothered by it...”

“And I'm sure _you_ won't be all that bothered by it if I dock your hourly pay in half,” Izaya grumbled out, too low for Namie to actually make out the words.

She looked back down at him, grin faltering as she was caught off guard by his mumbling. 

“Huh? What did you just say?”

Izaya cleared his throat. “I _said_ , I was just thinking about how funny it was that you mentioned earlier that you were surrounded by perverts. I mean, here you are, lusting after your own flesh and blood 24-7, and you say strange things like that. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.”

Namie's brow furrowed as she gave him a murderous glare, greatly offended. 

“Don't you _dare_ try to align my pure and undying love for Seiji with this horrendous and vile display of utter _filth_!” 

Not wanting to hear anymore of his bullshit, she promptly turned on her heel and stomped back off to the kitchen.

_Ah, I guess I won't be eating dinner tonight...she's definitely going to poison it. Oh well. Not like I have time to now..._

Giving one last glare at the TV screen, Izaya switched the power off and groaned as he stood up, immensely sore basically everywhere except for in his asshole.

_Really, of all the places to not leave an impact...what kind of monster are you, anyway?_

When Namie hadn't been looking, Izaya had slipped an ice pack from the freezer and used it as a cushion for his bruised ass cheeks. He pushed it down into the cushions to conceal it, making a mental note to retrieve it later. As he walked over to his computer to get a start on removing any traces of the video through various means of blackmail and hacking, the _pinging_ sound of his phone receiving a text notification echoed from where he had placed it in his pocket. This was one of his more personal phones, one that he usually reserved for acquaintances, “friends”, and family.

“Huh, who could be texting me outside of work at this hour...?”

Confused since he rarely had anyone message him for anything besides business related things, Izaya pulled his phone out to look at it. 

**[Shizu-chan – 4 new messages]**

Irritation crawled across his face. 

_Come to gloat now from a distance, have you, Shizu-chan? Good, you had better stay far away if you want to continue keeping those impressive genitals of yours intact..._

Despite not having the time to get into a war of words with the brute, Izaya's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the messages. In hindsight, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but it most certainly hadn't been _that_.

[So, you probably already know this being the oh-so-great informant of Tokyo, but the program that aired our amateur video tonight was owned and produced by none other than Kasuka's manager, Max Sandshield. Isn't that a great coincidence?! Well, no one but the two of us know (for now, anyway), but just think - with a little identity reveal, you could get a real chance at the big leagues, babe! <3]

[ I've got to admit, you look even better from the audience's angle. No wonder you're so popular! Speaking of which, you should check out our growing fanclub online if you haven't already...the dedication of the people of Ikebukuro really is impressive. Those original videos were uploaded basically right after it happened and it seems that the majority have guessed that I'm male, thanks to their skills with video manipulation programs...Ah, those things really are something...all that zooming-in and cleaning up technological shit. Isn't that great news? I could be your sexy co-star~! ]

[Also, if you think humans are dedicated to certain things when they get going, then you must know about how fujoshi's are when they put their minds to it? I'm still new to seeing what they're like, but damn, there's already some nice ass doujinshi's going around the forums. A lot of these girls have gotten pretty creative with the source material. I think they've really managed to capture your inner (and outer) sluttiness. I'll send you a link in a little bit so you can see for yourself, but I'm sure you'll agree (^ω~) ]

[Haha, you may be able to physically erase the video, but it's pretty much impossible to erase memories, huh? In any case, we'll talk more about your bright future in showbiz when I go to ~~kill~~ visit you tomorrow night because ~~of the fucked up shit you did before you bailed~~ I just can't wait to see your beautiful face again – Love, your Monster xoxoxo]

There was a startled yelp as Izaya sent his phone flying across the room and crashing into the wall as if it had burned him. With his eyes wide with mortification and mouth gaped open in silent horror, he could only watch numbly as the screen cracked into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Golden-time television is the Japanese equivalent of Western prime-time television, considered to air between the hours of 19:00-22:00 (or 7pm-10pm). This particular program aired at 9pm.
> 
> How 'bout [that Baccano reference](http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isaac_and_Miria_cameo.jpg)? Seems like they did indeed work with Max on some level, or at least for Jack-O-Lantern.
> 
> To wrap up some loose ends with the timeline, let's say they finished fucking around noon-ish. Izaya probably only slept a few hours before he woke up and left Shizuo's. He spent another couple hours finishing his work from the night before, and then met with Shiki probably around 6 or 7. This doesn't leave him with a lot of time to investigate the window incident, couple that on top of the fact he's sore as hell and probs still tired, so he spends a few hours chatting (or fucking with people) on his phone while icing his ass...hahaha. Shizuo, on the other hand, didn't have much else to do (well after he finished raging and scrubbing the crude characters off his face), so being the little sleuth he's always wanted to be, he thought he'd investigate at an internet cafe as revenge...:D
> 
> You can read Part 3 to this series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4655349).  
> And yes, there will be a Part 4, which will be a multi-chapter sequel to NVNG. You're welcome.


End file.
